Light in Darkness
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Draco is the son of Lucius and Snape. He is considered a miracle in the wizarding world, for he was born with a power that can stop darkness. But he is kidnapped as a child and raised by muggles, can he find his true family and rightful heritage?
1. Chapter 1  Birth

**Hello I am The Un-wanted Angel. I am known for writing POTC stoires. I have read all the Harry Potter books and seen all the movies, I decided it was time for me to wrie a Fanfic about it! And what better way to write about it than with my favriote Slytherin, Draco!**** I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this, please do not flame me, for you are being warned. this story contains: SLASH! MPREG!, don't like don't read! ****This is my first Harry Potter story, please treat me with kindness. ****And I know the Malfoys are known to help the dark lord, but in this story, they're not. Some still are, but not all. **

**Title: **_Light in Darkness._

_Summary:_ **Draco is the son of Lucius and Snape. He is considered a miracle in the wizarding world, for he was born with a power that can stop darkness. But he is kidnapped as a child and raised by muggles, can he find his true family and rightful heritage? Also, Lily and James are alive, I couldn't kill them. **

**Pircing: **_Lucius/Snape. Draco/Harry. Hermione/Ron_**. **

_Warning:_ **Mpreg, and Language, Some major violence and continuis word: Fuck. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, that lucky bitch. Also, this story is moslty based on the book (accept for the obvious Fanfiction reasons like the couples and some events) rather than the movies, just to give u a heads up about that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sound of pain and encouragment could be heard outside the dark green double doors. Inside the room, Lucius Malfoy had gone into labor. He had been for a few hours at the moment. A few months ago, he had been told of his pregnancy, and that the child would be due in May. Well, that went wrong, the child, was going to be born two months premature. Scaring the daylights out of Lucius and his "husband" Severus.

"Severus, it's too early!" Lucius cried. Not wanting anything to harm his child.

"Keep pushing, Lucius." Snape said, when he saw Lucius had stopped, even after a healer had told him not to.

"I don't want to! It hurts and I don't want my baby this early! My child isn't ready!" Lucius had a point, he was scared that if he had givin birth at the moment, he would, somehow, someway kill his child. For Premature babies, didn't always make it out alive. Snape knew that as well. He hated to think of the child Lucius was giving birth to, die. The pain that Lucius would have, hurt him too.

The sound of a babe's cry told Lucius he was okay. Their child, their beautiful boy was alright!

"It's a beautiful boy." A healer smiled, handing the very small child to Lucius. Snape smiled, the child looked a lot like Lucius, he had white blonde hair, and he had his mouth. Lucius smiled up at his love and spoke in a "funny tone" He told Snape that their son had his mouth. (for the child was crying very loudly at the moment). Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do we have a name?" Lucius asked snape. Holding his child for dear life, not wanting anything to happen to his child.

"No, we don't." Snape said. "I do like the name: Draco"

Lucius smiled. "Draco, I like it. My baby dragon." He cuddled closer to the wailing babe. Not caring if the babe was crying ludly in his ear. Snape smiled. The face Lucius had made him want to jump for joy, he had made his lover happy. So, so happy.

"I'm sorry to interfear," They looked up and saw a healer.

"I am here to say congratulations." the healer smiled. "And to notify you of somthing." Lucius was all ears, if it conserned his child.

"But seeing Draco was born prematurly, his breathing might not be well. He might contract what muggles call: Athsma." Lucius nodded, not wanting to hear that somthing might be wrong with his child, his son, his baby dragon-Draco. But the babe looked fine. He started wiggling in the soft blue blanket he was wrapped around in and started sucking on his three fingers once more. Snape couldn't help but smile at the child. It was part of him, but mostly part of the man he loved most in the world.

* * *

><p>What was starnge about Draco when he grew up, was he was very curious. He had a tendancy of scaring the daylights out of his fathers when he tried to touch certain objects. But as curious as he was, not doubt came over him when it came to his parents. He loved them as much as they loved him. He loved his birth father, for all the warm cuddles and hugs he would recieve, and what even Lucius found odd was Draco was not only found of his other father for his smile ,<p>

A/N: freaky, huh? LOL

But for the jet black hair on his head he loved to pull on-hard. When the two of them had a bad day, one smile form their child would always manage to put a smile on their faces. No doubt about it, Draco was the perfect child. But, it would only be a matter of time until Draco would be kidnapped. By the one person they had tried to keep their miracle away from.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Harry Potter Story. Should I continue? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	2. Chapter 2 Miracle stolen

**_H_ello I am The Un-wanted Angel. **

**I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this, please do not flame me, for you are being warned. this story contains: SLASH! MPREG!, don't like don't read! ****This is my first Harry Potter story, please treat me with kindness. ****And I know the Malfoys are known to help the dark lord, but in this story, they're not. Some still are, but not all. **

**Pircing: **_Lucius/Snape. Draco/Harry. Hermione/Ron_**. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, that lucky bitch. Also, this story is moslty based on the book (accept for the obvious Fanfiction reasons like the couples and some events) rather than the movies, just to give u a heads up about that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A babe's cry could be heard through out the manor. Snape looked up from his paperwork, he sighed. That was the tenth time this morning Draco had started to cry. He wondered if it were just a rumor that babies slept during their first month. Aparently not. For Draco cried at least ten times in the morning or afternoon, but at night when Lucius and he were trying to sleep; It seemed every five seconds Draco went off. Severus loved his child and would severley miss him when he went to work at Hogwarts, but he was more conserned about his husband, Lucius.

Lucius was the one who had to nurse the child when he was hungry. Snape couldn't help but feel guilty knowing his husband was taking on more work caring for the babe more than he was. But they were both tired, and worked very hard. Even though they were sore at the end of the day, they would smile and realize that they have a baby boy out of that "hard work". Meanwhile, Lucius was laying on the feathered pillows, had half of his body covered in warm blanket as he held his son firmly to his chest. Draco was sucking contently on his Father's plump nipple enjoying the "breakfast" he was getting. Lucius stroked his child's soft white blonde hair. He smiled, fearing that if should stop that this would be nothing more than a dream. Lucius felt his arm starting to throb and lured the hungry babe away from his chest only to swith him over to the left side to continue nursing him.

Draco didn't mind, apparently.

His large green-emerald colored orbs were starting to go half-lidded until they were closed and insted of sucking he started beathing softly. Lucius smiled, he placed the babe over his shoulder and began to pat him until he burped out the exass gass inside of his child. Draco was sleeping, but Lucius refused to put him in his crib, he wanted to hold on to him longer. Lucius admired his child, he was so beautiful. He covered his child in a blue fluffy blanket and started humming. It soothed Draco even more, putting him into an even deeper sleep. Lucius kissed Draco's forhead and held him tighter.

In his arms...That's where he believed his son should always stay.

* * *

><p><strong>A few monthls later...<strong>

It was Halloween. Lucius and Snape hurried their pase walking closley together with draco in Lucius' arms. Lucius was frightened, the dark lord was coming! Snape had casted a lot of protection spells on the three of them, all invisable to muggles that might be walking to them. There were security shields, and other shields around his lover his child and himself. They walked and smiled, trying to act to the public as if nothing was happening. Though they both knew that they would sooner or later be found and a fight were to happen, which is why Lucius and Draco were going back to the manor while Snape was going to fight Voldmort. For The Dark Lord had his sights set on killing Lily Evans, well now Lily Potter. But even if he hadn't spoken to her in years, there would be no reason he couldn't save her life now.

Then for five minutes, the world was quiet. Draco slept soundly in his father's arms. Unaware of what was going to happen.

Just than, there was a large flash of green and Snape and Lucius stopped walking. Lucius gulped. The flash was far away, but so close too. It was neer the Potter's semi-mansion.

"Go!" Snape nearly yelled. "Run, Lucius, Run!"

"But what about-" Lucius tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Take Draco and run! Run, don't worry about me, go!" Snape did push Lucius away and started running to the Potter's while Lucius ran the other direction. Holding his child in his arms, the sudden movement and bouncing alarmed Draco, he was confused one second he was in a peaceful slumber, than the next his Dad is scared and running. Though Draco was only a few months old, he could still sence his father's fear. Draco started crying.

Muggles started looking at Lucius run. Lucius crused himself out for not bringing a broom with him.

He started running until he came across a large felid that would lead him to the Manor. Until he heard a laugh that made him go white.

* * *

><p>Snape ran until he caught sight of Serius Black and remus Lupin fighting against what looked like Peter Pedigrew. Serius blasted some red magic from his wand and it hit Peter. Peter was dystroyed. Accept a finger, all that was left of him was a finger. But all three men didn't see a rat come out of the clothing Peter had on and start to scurry down the street. Remus and Serius looked at Snape in wonder, both cocked their heads at the smae time and gave off the WHAT-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-DOING-HERE? expression. The sound of Lily's scream alerted them all.<p>

The Dark Lord was slowly walking up the stairs to where Lily was hiding with her one year old son, Harry.

Lily was terrified. She clutched her sleeping son and whispered a story to him, hesitently but trying to make Harry seem that nothing was wrong. The Dark Lord was at the door, but Lily mistook him for James. (Who was still alive, but passed out from the explosion he blew at the dark lord with his wand) Lily screamed and slamed the door tight. Only to have The dark Lord blast it open, scaring Harry and Lily.

"_S-s-stand as-s-s-side you s-s-silly girl!"_ He yelled, much like a snake.

"No! Please, not Harry! Please not Harry!" Lily cried, holding Harry closer to her. Harry started to cry loudly, screaming was somthing the baby was not used to around his house, unless it had laughter in the voices of his friends and family.

"S_-s-sTand as-s-side!"_ The Lord screamed.

"Please! Not Harry!" Lily begged. The Dark Lord raised his wand to say Avada Kadava, but somthing made his blood tingle. He realized that there was someone else out there, stronger than this child. He smiled, horrifically, wondering if he'd give the "mudblood" nightmares. The Dark Lord disappeared, leaving Harry and His mommy in tears. Lily clutched her child. He would be safe. Lily let the tears flow from her eyes.

Her baby was safe...

* * *

><p>Lucius wished he could say the same. He clutched his baby to his chest closer as that ugly witch, Bellatrix came closer to him.<p>

"Oh, lookie' 'ere it's a baby and his...Momma." She giggled. Showing off her ugly but crystal white teeth Lucius couldn't believe he worked with this woman. He clutched Draco closer to his chest and drew out his wand.

"I won't dare hesitate to kill you, even with my child in my arms!" He Threatened. Bella was about to curse hm out when she smiled, looking up at the sky. Smiling she giggled and let green flames come from the ground and dissappeared. Lucius knew he hadn't scared her off, he slowly turned around and went wide eyed. He took a few steps back, trying not to trip. But the dark lord came closer. Draco started to fuss when he flet somthing was wrong, there was a dark and powerful feeling behind him and he didn't like it.

"What do you want?" Lucius said, timidly.

Smiling the Dark lord took out his wand, insted of saying somthing, dark clouds morphed in the sky and came crashing down on Lucuis. He held on as tightly on to Draco as he could, but he felt somthing taking draco out of his very grip.

When the clouds were gone, so was The Dark Lord and Draco.

"Draco!" Lucius screamed. "Draco! no!" Feeling his heart break, his bones feeling like Jello, and his mind going blank, Lucius sank to the ground on his knees and sobbed, very loudly. His child, his miracle child, has been stolen!

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Harry Potter Story. Should I continue? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter from no one

**_H_ello I am The Un-wanted Angel. **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_jessirose85 , Deanna Potter , LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , _**AND**_ A Smart Little Cookie _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**Warning: Read first chapter title. **

**Pircing: **_Lucius/Snape. Draco/Harry. Hermione/Ron_**. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, that lucky bitch. Also, this story is moslty based on the book (accept for the obvious Fanfiction reasons like the couples and some events) rather than the movies, just to give u a heads up about that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Albus, the headmaster at Hogwarts walked slowly up to Malfoy Manor. It had been a week since the attack of Tom Riddle. A search party has been held not only for Tom himself, but for the child who was taken from Lucius. Albus had come to deliver news. Bad news he was afraid. They found some Death Eaters and they gave them information on The Dark Lord and on Snape and Lucius' child. The child, from out of the Death Eater's mouth, was announced dead. Albus hated to tell Snape and Lucius this. But no secrets could be kept from them either. Albus smiled at Dobby, who kindly opened the door and took off the head master's coat.

Albus thanked the child and smiled at Sverus.

"Hello Albus." Severus smiled, (in his way) "Have you any news about my son?"

"I do, but I think I should tell both of you the news, will Lucius come down?" Albus asked.

"Afraid not, ever since he arrived home on Halloween, he spends all his time in our son's bedroom. It is worrying me, Albus. He does not sleep, he does not eat. All he does is cry, I fear he is slowly killing himself!" Snape looked at the ground, he won't allow tears to come to his eyes. Albus opened his mouth to speak when the door was loudly knocked once more.

"I will get that, if you don't mind, Albus." Snape said.

"Not at all, but is it alright with you if I go to Lucius?" Albus kindly smiled. Snape nodded and pointed to the room at the top of the staircase where the dimly lit light flickered out of the room. Albus walked up the black staircase and walked slowly to the room. He wasn't that surprised when he saw Lucius Malfoy crying softly on the floor, next to a white empty crib. He had in his arms a soft blue blanket that belonged to Draco. He clutched it in his arms and hands, fearing that if he lost it, he'd loose hope that his son was coming home.

Albus walked slowly to Lucius and put his hand on the man's sholder.

"Lucius?" Albus asked. "Severus tells me you are not well."

Lucius did not answer.

"Lucius, I have news about your son." The Moment Albus said: "your son" Lucius snapped his head and looked up at Albus. He was quickly on his feet and faced the old Wizard.

"Is he alright? Have they found him? Please tell me he's not hurt!" Lucius said, panicking.

"Lucius!" Albus said. Lucius caled down for a bit and Albus knew this was the time to say it. For Snape was in the doorway with their guests: Lily and James Potter. "Now...I'm afraid it's bad news...Lucius...We found a Death Eater and asked him questions about Draco. He said that Draco...Has been killed." Albus said, as gently as he could. But no matter how gentle he was, it was like a sharp dagger to Lucius' heart. Lucius went paler than he already was. He felt his knees sink to the ground and bawled even harder.

"No! No he can't be! My son...my baby boy...He can't be dead!-Draco-no!" Lucius cried.

Albus felt his heart break too at the scene. Who wanted to tell a parent their child was dead? No one ever does. It made Albus feel guilty saying this to Lucius. Snape felt a lump in his throut and didn't breathe for a few seconds. His son. His child...His baby was gone?

"My dragon!" Lucius screamed (and cried). But what they didn't know, was the Death Eater lied.

Draco was infact-alive. For far away a few hundrad miles east in a muggle populated town. Aparently The Dark Lord had been "dystroyed" by a co-Death Eater who was actually on Albus' side but he couldn't catch Draco in time for Bellatrix managed to kill one of Albus' helpers in the process. Belatrix looked at the babe who was crying loudly. She smiled, picking him up, she set him infront of the orphanage doors. She casted a spell and disappeared in mid-air. He was only a few months old, confused and scared. A powerful Wizard had taken him (though he didn't know he was a powerful wizard) and he didn't know where his mother and father were. Insted, he was in a muggle orphanage. Laying in a crib, he was very cold. The room was noisy, filled with cries and screaming. He wasn't used to this, he was used to a quiet home, a quiet room. Draco started to wimper, he was so used to his father's smell. The smell of milk and lavender. Draco wasn't away from his parent's, his birth parent's long, but long enough to know he didn't belong here. When the door opened. A muggle family, a husband and wife started looking around at the babies, when they came across Draco, they smiled. The lady picked him up and held him for a few minutes, she shook her head at her husband and that told him that his wife picked out the child she wanted.

"What is his name?" The muggle man asked, wondering if the child was named before anything happened to the parents.

"There was a name." A woman who worked at the orphanage answered. "But it was terribly strange, are you sure you want this child to contiune to have the name?"

"If his parents died or couldn't keep him, we want him to know that when he grows up, his parent's left him somthing." The woman answered.

"Draco. It was written on a piece of paper in a letter that was delivered with him when we found him outside our door." The lady answered.

"Draco...What a beautiful name" The man smiled. The lady and man held each other and smiled at the baby. The baby did not know what was happening. But he senced kindness coming from the couple. Thinking that they would take him to his real parents, he leaned up against the woman's chest. As if he were hugging her.

"I love you already, Draco. We'll take him"

* * *

><p>Severus straightened his robes as he walked to the bedroom where he believed his husband was sleeping. He quietly opened the door but insted of sleeping, Lucuis was sobbing. Severus sighed. He walked over to Lucuis and wrapped his arms around him.<p>

"My baby...my dragon..." Lucuis sobbed. "He's dead!"

Severus said nothing, for he feared that if he opened his mouth, he'd start sobbing too. And he had to be strong for his husband. Even though he too wanted to cry, he had to be strong he had to...

"My love, it's the end of a new day...We should get some rest." Severus whispered in Lucuis' ear. Lucuis sniffed for a few minutes than gave up. He had done enough crying today. He walked over to the bed with Severus. Dressing until they were nude and than in night outfits, Severus held Lucuis in his arms tonight. Like he did every night ever since their wedding.

Today was the worst day for the two of them. Today would have been Draco's first birthday.

Far away from them, the happy couple who had adopted Draco were tucking the baby in for the night. They decided that today, would be Draco's birthday, seeing that the child had no information about himself what so ever. So today Draco had eaten cake and had lots of presents. Today was a happy day for the baby, he fell asleep with happy dreams and wonderful emotions. Forgetting all about his birth parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later...<strong>

Eliza and Richard Weaver were married for ten years. They lived in a fairly large house in a suburban part of England. London to be exact. They had a family dog, a black terrior named Bean, and a son. A white-blonde haired, bright green eyed son. Who's name was Draco. Since Richard and Eliza were muggles, they had no idea about the Wizardring world. To them, witches and Wizards were somthing of fairy tales and movies.

It alarmed them when one day Draco came home from school in a furious mood. A student of Draco's "accidently" boured pink paint in Draco's hair, causing Draco to become furious and shatter the windows as he glared at the girl. Also making her blow up as fat as a ballon. Even though that was a whole three weeks ago, Draco was still grounded, but mad was not the emotion his parents were feeling it was both: questioning and curositity. Draco was sitting in his room with the desk lamp on, he was gazing out the window at a couple walking down the street with three children. They seemed to be having fun, smiling and laughing. Not that he never did that with his parents. But it just didn't feel...Right.

He wondered often where his birth parents were at.

"Draco, honey. It's time for dinner!" a voice yelled. Draco got up from his chair and walked out of his room. He kept his hair combed out of his eyes and had on a black shirt. And some dark, dark blue jeans on.

He smiled at his mother when he sat down in the kitchen.

He noticed two plates at the table tonight, he frowned. He knew that this would be a sign that his father would be working late that night. His father, Richard, worked at the muggle bank. Sometimes when he had to work double shift, he wouldn't come home until one in the morning. (Though that only happened once, Draco was sure that there was a slim chance of it happening again).

Eliza noticed Draco and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She said. "You know he has to work."

"I know." Draco said, quietly. Draco ate in silence that night and when dinner was done, he helped his mother with the dishes and left to call it a night. It was a Saturday, but since he was grounded, he wouldn't be going out with friends tonight. For how long, he had no idea. It wasn't until he heard the mail slot clink when he reached down to get the mail. I picked it up and saw if anything good was in the mail today.

"Mom...Mom...Junk...Dad...Dad...Junk...Mom..." I said. It wasn't until the last letter was when he noticed it had his name on the letter. But what was odd, was it had no adress from anywhere. As if it was from no one. Draco was baffeled, but slipped the letter under his shirt. He placed the mail on the small table next to the door (which is where they always placed the mail for some reason) and hurried upstairs with his letter. He closed the door and locked it. He figured if he did so, than his mom wouldn't bother him. He laid on his bed and traced his fingers over the letter. The letter from no one. Draco started slowly opening the envelope until the letter came out. But that was not all that came out, also what came out of the envelope, was a breen necklace with a serpant. The serpant had the jewel in it's mouth it was silver and green. Colors Draco admired.

He looked at the letter and started reading...

_**Dear Mr. Weaver,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy...**_

Draco stopped reading. He was accepted into what? He thought.

"Wha-a-at the bloody Hell?" Draco asked himself. Draco threw the letter on the floor, not wanting to read anymore. Then a smirk came on his face. draco came to realization and thought that it was one of his friends playing a trick on him. But, he never recalled telling his friends where he lived. Draco looked back at the letter. How was the possible? Thinking back on what he did to the classroom and that bully of a girl, he realized that maybe...He was "different" maybe, he was...Special.

Draco breathed in and out. He wondered how on Earth was he going to tell his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Harry Potter Story. Should I continue? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Ally

**Authoer's note: Thank you so much, in this Chapter we see Hagrid, Harry Potter and go to Diagon Ally! Plus, Draco get a little "family" Heritiage in his life. **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_silver woman__, LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , _**AND**_ A Smart Little Cookie _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**REVIWERES WHO REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR: **_LadyGreenleafofMirkwood ,_** **AND**_ A _**_Smart Little Cookie _

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does, that lucky bitch. **

**WE SEE HARRY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Hogwarts?" Richard Weaver looked up from the letter Draco had givin him. He was sitting in the big red chair by the lit fireplace with his wife standing next to him. Draco smiled at the two of them as they read the letter. Eliza looking puzzled as well. Richard looked up and sighed, he took off his glases and ran his hand threw his dark blonde hair. Eliza started playing with her long, long blonde hair as well. They both did that showing how confused they were.

"Draco...Son, tell me the truth. Did you do this for attention?" Richard asked.

Draco looked as if christmas was cancled. His face began to go red and feel hot. "No! I did not, Father." He said.

"Draco, I know I have been working over-time and are not here during most of the time, but that does not mean you do somthing this...erm..." Richard was baffeled.

"No! Father, I sware. I did not make it up!" Draco was worried, why did his parents not believe him? "Draco, is this just a joke?" Richard asked, he started to giggle a bit. "It's actually pretty funny."

"No! Dad!" Draco almost cried, "It's not a joke! It was in the mail today!"

Eliza looked up at Draco. "There wasn't anything like this on the table next to the door."

"It's becuase I swiped it!" Draco admitted. "Please! I'm telling the truth!"

Eliza and Richard looked at one another, both very worried. When Draco spoke the truth, they could tell. He wasn't lying, it was written all over his face that he wasn't. They both read the letter a few times, than looked at Draco. Eliza knew Draco was..."Different"...But hadn't expected somthing like this. But the window shatterings at school and turing the girl into a ballon. It was somthing they couldn't explain how it happened.

"Draco...if this is about the girl and the windows at school, we're just as confused as you are-" Eliza started.

"But mother, I-" Just than, the ground started to shake, the walls of the house started rumbling, and pictures and anything that wasn't bolted down started falling off the walls. Richard jumped out of his chair, picked up Draco and he and Eliza ran to a "safe room". It where they went if a tornado, if an Earthquake anything that would happen in the cause of weather, it's the room where they went to. After ten seconds, the shaking stopped and the world was quiet. Richard opened the door and looked out. He smiled, no damage had been done.

"It's okay." He announced.

"Thank God." Eliza said, holding her son's hands.

""What happened?" Draco asked.

"Dunno" An unfamilur voice stated, which caused draco, Eliza and Richard to turn around. "Somthin' happened with my bike, an' it jus' started shakin'" Draco's mouth nearly hit the ground when he saw the six-foot man. He had dark coal eyes, but they were friendley. He had a black beard, and lots of coats on. He also had a motorocycle in their front room. Draco clamped his mouth shut and looked awaed.

"W-Who are you?" Eliza nearly shrieked.

"Hagrid, you may call me 'dat" Hagrid took a seat in the middle of the couch across from Eliza, Draco and Richard. (Who were still baffeled by the way.)

"I'm 'ere to explain a bit." He smiled. "Draco, it seems you have gotton a Hogwarts letter eh?" He smiled more. Draco nodded, still a little shy but the kindness the semi-giant was showing him made him feel alright. Eliza snapped out of her daze and started offering her guest something to drink or eat. In which Hagrid politely refused. He looked over to the white-blonde haired boy, who was still shocked.

"No, come ere', it's okay draco, you're not alone ye know" Hagrid informed. "There are others."

"Others of what?" Richard asked.

"Wizards of course!" Hagrid said. "I'm ere' to take Draco to Diagon Ally to get his supplies for the proper schooling he will need to becomd a true wizard-" Hagird was cut off.

"Woah, hold on a minute. Who said my son willl even go to this...Howarts? I-I'm still trying to find out what is going on!"

"Muggles." Hagrid mumbled. But he tried to keep it quiet, but was unsucessful.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"Muggles-meaning: Non magical persons." Hagrid explained. Richard's eyes went wide. Realizing his son was a wizard, (it took him long!).

"Anyway, Draco ere' will come with me." Hagrid said. Standing up he brushed off the dirt that was on him. Draco looked at Hagrid.

"Um...Diagon Ally doesn't exist." Draco stated.

Hagrid looked insulted. He lowered down to Draco's height, scaring Draco almost. And in a cold voice he said: "What?"

Draco gulped. "D-Diagon Ally, it's not real...is it?"

"Of course it is! It's as real as Hogwarts, it's as real as unicorns and dragons." Draco couldn't believe his ears. There were such things as Dragons and Unicorns? He believed that they were just stoires and tales in fairy tales. Nothing real.

"No, we best be on our way." Hagrid stated.

Eliza and Richard protested. "No, we're coming too!" Hagrid didn't object. He moved a flying motor cycle in preparation. They looked baffled but Draco was excited.

"Erm...Actually, I think it'll only fit two." Hagrid smiled.

"Then none of us are going, we're not going to let our son in the hands of a conpleate stranger telling him he's a wizard!" Richard yelled. Feeling very protective of his son. "Draco maybe adopted, but he's our son, nontheless!"

Hagrid raised an eye brow and looked at Draco. He carfully studied his face. He looked nothing like the parents who claimed to adopted him. He looked a lot like-Hagird's eyes went wide.

"All the more reason to let 'em go!" Hagrid said. "He needs ta!"

Draco raised his eyebrow. Inmpressed that this was the first person to ever talk back to his known-father.

"He'll be going to the finest school of Witchcraft and wizardry! He'll be under watch of the famous Albus Dumbl-"

"I'M NOT SENDING MY SON TO A SCHOOL THAT PROBABLY DOESN'T EXIST! WITH A SIX-FOOT-MAN WHO PROBABLY WANTS TO KIDANP MY CHILD! I DON'T CARE WHO ALBUS IS, HE'S PROBABLY A PHONY!"

Hagrid stood up, this time he looked more like eight-feet rather than six feet. He looked Richard dead in the eyes and said:

"Don't ere, insult Albuse when I'm around!"

Richard gulped and Hagrid turned to Draco. He smiled at draco. And told himself.

_His real parents will be pleased..._

Hagrid knew he found the boy. He knew! for years all the finest witches and Wizards have been on the search for the missing Malfoy. But was told dead by some death eater they caught a wile back. Never giving up, Hagrid started searching hoping he might find Draco. For that was an addition to his job, Hagrid was also givin the privilage of searching for Witches and Wizards raised by muggles, not only did he get to do that, but he kept his eye out for Draco...And he found him! He was sure of it!

"Come on, let's go." Hagrid said, starting up the bike.

Draco looked at his parents. They were horrified. Draco smiled and waved, "Will I be back?" Draco asked.

Hagrid nodded.

"I'll bring him back tomorrow!" Hagrid announced. He handed Draco a helmet and Draco put it on. Hopping on the back of the motor cycle.

"Tomorrow!" Eliza yelled. "Wait! Draco!"

But it was a little late, for Hagrid started the motor cycle and they started going up the fireplace of the house, coming out of it and flying in the sky. Draco smiled really big. He thought this was a dream. But pinched himself. And smiled. It wasn't! He was so excited, nervous and a bit scared. But flying, it made his heart pound and fill with excitement.

Flying. He was flying.

* * *

><p>Draco read the list Hagrid handed him. Draco was a bit baffeled when he was finished reading a school requirments list.<p>

"Can we get all this in London?" Draco asked.  
>"If you know where to go" Hagrid answered.<p>

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL.**  
>REQUIRMENTS:<p>

**UNIFORMS:  
>First-Year students will require:<strong>

**1.) Three sets of plain work robes. (black)  
>2.) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3.) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4.) One winter cloak (Black silver fastenings)<strong>

**Please note that all Pupils' should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS:  
>All Students should have a copy of each of the following<strong>

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_  
><strong>by Miranda Goshawk<br>**_A History of Magic_**By Bathilda Bagshot  
><strong>_Magical Theory_** by Adalbert Waffling  
><strong>_A biginner's guide to Transfiguration_** by Emeric Switch  
><strong>_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** by Phyllida Spore  
><strong>_Magical Drafts and Potions_**by Arsenius Jigger  
><strong>_Fantastic beats and where to find them_** by Newt scamander  
><strong>_The Dark Forces: a guide to self protections_**by Quentin Trimble **

**OTHER EQUIPTMENT:**

**1 wand  
>1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set of glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set of brass scales.  
><strong>**STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING AN OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco agreed that out of all the magic he was exposed to, Diagon Ally was the best. He had never seen so many witches and Wizards, well to be exact, this was his first time seeing any witch or wizard. He was truly amazed. He saw things moving in mid air, old witches and wizards. He saw books everywhere. The shops seemed to sparkle in the golden sky above them, Draco smiled. Diagon ally was truly amazing.<p>

He started walking closer to Hagrid, noticing how many people were now arriving. Pretty soon it was crowded, but nontheless it was still magical.

"Now, I'll go get ye'r books, you get your robes fitted." Hagrid pointed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Draco didn't really want to be left alone for a second, but Hagrid was already gone. He walking into the shop, it was pretty busy, ladies pinning robes on children. They seemed tired but had smiles on their faces. One lady at the counter looked at draco and walked over to him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Draco answered.

"Got a ton of them this year, there's one boy being fitted in the back already." draco was lead to the back of the room and saw a raven-haired boy standing on a stool. He had on glasses, but they were brand new. He had shaggy hair and bright happy eyes. He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

Draco nodded.

"My mum's next door with my Father, they're looking for my books. My Godfather, Serius is out checking some girls. He's a nut" The boy smiled. He made Draco giggle a bit.

"Do you know what house you're going in?" The boy asked.

Draco shook his head. He had no idea what the boy meant by: House. As in Realistate? Draco wondered.

"I know I'm in Gryffindor. My mum was in there, as my father. Pluse my grandparents. And I know this makes no sence, but my God father and his lover." The boy smiled. Just than a lady who was pinning the raven-haired boy finished and the boy jumped off the stool.

"See you at Hogwarts, then" He waved politley back.

Draco didn't know it at the time, but he just Met Harry Potter. And Harry had no idea but he had just met Draco Malfoy. Draco watched the boy he just met walk out of the store, when he did he was tackled by an older man. Draco guessed it was his Godfather. Then two people a man and a woman approched the boy and started smiling.

"Such a happy family." Draco smiled.

Inside, Draco longed for his parents...His real parents.

* * *

><p>'What's wrong, Draco?" Hagrid asked. "Ye've been quiet."<p>

Draco looked up from his plate of food and stared at the giant. He smiled and shook his head. "Just thinking." He said. It was true, Draco had been thinking about his parents. His real aprents. He wondered, were they too a wizard and a witch? If they were, why did they give him up?

Hagrid read Draco's face and sighed.

"You're thinking about ye'r family; Right?" He asked.

Draco nodded. "My real family." He sighed. "Mum said at the orphanage, they had no records of me. They said I was found outside the door left in the rain. I had nothing." Draco then wipped out the snake necklace that came in the envelope. Hagrid looked at the necklace and smiled. He was right, if Dumbledor sent him the necklace then he was right too.

"Draco...I'm about to tell you somthing." Hagrid said.

"You know." Draco said. "About my real parents, right?"

Hagrid nodded. "In fact, I do. Now that I found ye." Draco was puzzeled. He was being searched for? For eleven years?

"Draco...I am the gatekeeper at Hogwarts. Not only is it my job to find Muggle raised witches and Wizards, and tell them who they really are and about Hogwarts, but I was also given the oppertunity to search for you. While doing my other job." Hagrid smiled. "I've been searching for you for a long time. As your parents."

"My parents?" Draco asked.

"Aye. Now, let me tell you what happened. It was dark times, Draco. Very Dark times." ...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Harry Potter Story. Should I continue? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Sorting Hat

**Authoer's note: Please, this part of the story was just a little thing I made up after watching HP&TCoS I decided that maybe the wizarding world needed somthing spiced up in their "religous" ways. LOL This goes out to anyone who is really a Harry Potter freak and would probably worship this religion, LOL But seriously, this was just made up. **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_petit-dragon 50, LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , _**AND**_ Holiday498 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**REVIWERES WHO REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR: **_LadyGreenleafofMirkwood_ **(My most faithful reviewwer, thank u so!)**,** **AND**_ A _**_Smart Little Cookie _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_When the world hit it's first birthday, four powerful wizards took claim. Godric Gryffendor, with his mighty strenght, created the red mountains and earth. Helga Huffelpuff with her gentle beauty, carved the trees and the stars. Lurena Ravenclaw, with her voice of an angel, called to the heavens and granted the world with it's skies. And Salazar Slytherin, with his snake-like manners, created animals and human beings. The four great wizards were to rest for eternaty. Leaving behind a child...A boy...A boy, who was to slumber until his awakening from the birth of two men. For the world would wait for the boy to be born from two men. The world would see that boy as a miracle. For the miracle boy, would stop darkness from taking over this peaceful world. _

"And that's the story of ye." Hagrid smiled, going back to his butterbeer. Draco sat, with a major: WTF look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"About ye! Sheesh!" Hagrid answered.

"No! You can't be! How was that in any relation to me?" Draco answered. Hagrid rolled his eyes, Hagrid thought he had to be a little patient, he was a light-haired blond after all.

"What I mean is, ye are the child born from two men, in the last oh...I dunno, hundrands of thousands of years, no, millions of years!" Hagrid said.

"Born...from...a-m-man?" Draco was baffeled.

"Oh, jeeze." Hagrid said. Now he was pretty pissed. He explained the legend and all. What else did he need to tell the boy? Was he retarded? Hagrid rubbed the temples of his face and Draco stopped the questions. He did not understand, born from two men. Draco said it was impossible to be born from a man, both physically and mentally.

"Draco..Now listen. Have I lied to ye ever since I met ye?" Hagrid asked.

"No, sir." draco answered.

"Why would I need a reason to lie to ye now." Hagrid said. Draco knew he was right, Hagrid hadn't lied to him-yet. Why couldn't he trust the six-foot-man? He was nice, and had been telling the truth to Draco ever since he met him. Even if the truth was somthing Draco never expected.

"Now, come on, we best get goin' Don't want your parents ta' think I was really going to keep ye for a day." Hagrid smiled. Draco smiled back. He couldn't wait to get home and show his parents all the wonderful items he had boughten. He couldn't wait to show him his wand. Hagrid must have read his mind, because he informed Draco that magic was not allowed to be used outside of school. Draco scoffed at this one, he thought he could have had a chance at showing off to his friends. His friends. What would they think of him now that he proved to be a wizard? Would they call him a freak?

Draco hoped they wouldn't ask and wonder where he was while he was at school. (In which Hagrid informed him it would be a year-round schooling).

Hagrid stopped the flying motor cycle infront of draco's house. Draco smiled at Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, for everything." Draco smiled.

"No prob, Draco and I'll see you at Hogwarts." Hagrid waved off. "Remember, Platnum nine and -three quaters." And with that, the motorcycle started making a loud noise as if a chain saw in in use and drove off into the night sky.

Draco was baffeled once more. Was there such a thing as platunim nine and three-quaters? Well, this was magic, there was a first for everything.

* * *

><p>Draco and his parents stared at the platnuim. There was no nine and three quaters. Richard and Eliza felt they looked like fools. They were the only ones at the station at the moment and there was no such thing as a platunium nine and three-quarters. Richard put his hand on his son's shoulder.<p>

"Son, I sware, that man was a moron. Are you sure he didn't touch you in any manner?" Richard asked.

"No! For the thousandth time, no!" Draco yelled. He huffed. It was ten thirty and the train to take him to hogwarts wasn't even here! Draco was feeling mad, each second that passed his anger only arosed. Eliza could see her son was hurting so she offered to drop this silly nonsence and to get an ice-cream. Draco refused. He noticed a family coming their way. A woman, she had stringy-red orange hair and a few sons and a girl.

"Come, come it's this way! Platnuim nine and three-quaters is this way!" She announced. Draco caught her attention and looked at the family. As her third eldest child was showing his youngest brother how to get to the train to Hogwarts, The lady made her way to Draco.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Erm...Yes. But Platunium Nin and Three-quaters doesn't exist." Draco said. The lady smiled and realized that this boy, had muggle parents. She led Draco to where her last son had just disappeared through a wall. draco was baffeled. He turned to his parents and waved. Knowing he was going to leave to school soon. The lady intrduced herself as "Molly Weasley" Mrs. Weasley told Draco to run between platunium nine and ten. Without taking a breath, Draco did so, He found himself on the otherside of the wall. And there he saw was a train. with lots of students in robes, and hugging parents. Draco smiled. Things were stating to make sence in the wizarding world to him at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm skipping to the good part, LOL)**

**D**raco smiled. He stood in a crowd of silent children Well, accept a few. Draco saw that one child, in particular was showing other children magic already. It was the boy draco noticed in the robes shop the other day. The same boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Look, my God-father taught me this." He laughed. Just than he pulled out what looked like muggle firecrackers, but it wasn't. It was a noise maker. You said someone's name and you could hear the voice of the name you chose. In this case, the boy chose Ron Wealsey's name. And when he said:

"Ron Weasley" Out of the other end came: "Ron Weasley" Only this time in a different voice, it was Ron's voice. The boy said he would give every other child one for a dollar. Pretty soon dollars came out of pockets and purses. Draco thought the other kids were stupid for doing somthing so lame as that. You could get somthing similar like that at Spencer's at the mall. But Draco realized that some of these children wern't muggle raised like he was. That made Draco feel very shy.

"Now...That the horseplay is over, am I correct?" A witch asked. Everyone turned around to see the head of Gryffendor's house, Professer, McGonnagle. The children stopped and tried to hold back snickers. she smiled and rolled her eyes, she'd let them off this one time.

* * *

><p>Severus fixed his shirt and examened himself one last time in the mirror. He looked over at his love, Lucuis who was still sitting on the bed, he was dressed and ready to go meet the new students, but didn't feel like going this time. For if he had, he would be reminded that this would have been his child's first year at Hogwarts.<p>

Snape read his mind, he walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around his lover. Lucuis took the hold and leaned in deeper into his love's arms.

"We're late, we must go at once, Lucuis." Snape said softly into Lucuis' ear. Lucuis nodded, he pulled somthing out from under his silk pillow and clutched it to his chest. It was the photo album that had baby pictures of Draco. They moved and sometimes made noise. But they were only pictures, not the real thing.

"It would have been my Dragon's first year..." Lucuis cried.

"I know...I'm so sorry." Snape said, he wipped a tear from Lucuis' eye and kissed his lips. "We must be on our way."

Lucuis nodded. He stood up and walked beside his lover to the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>"Hermonie Granger." The kind witch smiled. A girl with long wavy-auburn hair walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool. Just as the hat was placed on her head, it announded:<p>

"GRYFFENDOR!"

A lot of people clapped as the girl walked to the table with red and gold cloth. A few more names were called before Snape and Lucuis joined the rest of the teachers, some students didn't notices this. Snape asked if anyone was called in their house when a teacher replied 'no' snape was relieved. Lucuis payed no attention. He secretly looked at the photo album, and smiled at the moving pictures of his baby boy, sucking his fingers sleeping.

"Susan Bones!" The witch called again.

Susan made her way up to the sorting hat. Draco was starting to get bored, he let his eyes wander the wonderful sights of the castle. It looked like the night sky above them in the great hall. It was gold and it looked as if he were in a dream. His eyes wandered to the teachers. He saw Hagrid, he knew him! He also saw a kind old man, with a long white beard. His eyes kind and gentle, filled with laughter and sparkled. Though he saw two teachers that sparked his intrest. One with long, blonde hair that went a bit past his shoulders, he had grey eyes and seemed to not pay any attention whatsoever. Though the person next to him, he was eyeing Draco. Very Closley.

That made Draco shiver.

"Somthin' wrong?" A boy asked him. Draco shook his head.

"Just cold."

"HUFFELPUFF!" the hat cried.

Susan bounced off the chair and hopped to the table where others were cheering her name. Just than McGonnagle called "his" name.

"Dra-" She said. Just than she went pale. Everyone went quiet even the students did. Noticing how scared she looked. The headmaster smiled at Hagrid, congradulating on how well he preformed his task in "finding the boy" Hagrid smiled back and McGonnagle caught her breath. Snape looked even more surprised. Lucuis didn't look up from the book still.

"Draco, Weaver?" She called.

Lucuis looked up. Draco...Did she say Draco? he wondered. How could that be? The Ministry banned the name Draco until _Draco Malfoy_ was found. Lucuis looked up, seeing the white-blonded haired boy, with bright grey eyes he looked embaresed but shook it off. The sorting hat was put on his head.

"What's this?" The hat asked. "Have you been missing...for ten years?" The hat smiled.

"What?" Draco asked the hat.

"Lets see...Bravery...no, not that house...But smarts...But I see your heart carried on the generation of your parents as well, no?" The had smiled. "I know just where to put you...draco...Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes went wide and even wider as the hat announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lucuis heard enough, he did the most embaressing thing, he jumped out of his chair, over the table where the food was placed for the teachers, ran to draco and jumped on him opening his arms with a hug while doing so.

His son..He was HOME!

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Harry Potter Story. Should I continue? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	6. Chapter 6 baby mine!

**Authoer's note: We hear about Draco's first day of school. And today we meet Heromine and Ron. (LOL) Also to prove to Draco's foster parents that Lucuis and snape are his biological parents, they decided to give-in to the muggles and take a muggle DNA test. Also, Harry and Draco have a little fun with the invisable cloak Harry's father gave him.**

**I WANT TO THANK: **_petit-dragon 50, LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , 666blackcat666 , jessirose85 , kitty tokyo uzumaki **AND **HarryPotterGeek92_**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**REVIWERES WHO REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR: **_LadyGreenleafofMirkwood_ **(My most faithful reviewer, thank u so I love how faithful u are. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Lucuis, darling, I don't think that was really ness-" Snape tried to say somthing but Lucuis cut him off. Right now it was him, Albus, Snape and all the other teachers in the Headmaster's office. They were disscussing Draco. Albus couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"But that's my baby!" Lucuis interclined.

"True...But we have records that he came from a Muggle family." McGonnagle pipped up. "How can we be sure he's their child, Albus?"

Albus looked up at everyone. He knew somthing they didn't. Albus decided to call in Draco's foster parents to Hogwarts. He seemed a bit excited for Muggels have never even stepped foot into Hogwarts. Albus couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they see an enchanted castle.

Lucuis and Snape walked to their chambers in silence. Snape did have to keep a good grip on Lucuius to make sure he didn't run to the Slytherin common room. Neither of them slept that night. Nither did Draco. For one he was utterly fascinated on how he was really at Hogwarts, the other...He was a bit scared. A blond haired man did tackle him today, not only was he embaressed, but a bit scared he might want to do it to him in his sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, draco was hurrying to his first class: Herbology, he was a bit lost but found his way quickly. He smiled when he saw the large classroom. There were Gryffendors, Huffelpuffs and some Slytherins. Some Ravenclaws were already at flying lessons, Draco couldn't wait until he got the chance at a broom. He wanted to fly so bad, ever since he was with Hagrid going to Diagon ally to get supplies, he's wanted to fly once more.<p>

Draco took a seat where he saw his name at a desk and started unloading his books. Just than, the boy who he met at the store walked up to him.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter" He smiled, holding out his hand. Draco shook the hand and went back to unloading his books.

Harry stood there for a minute. "So...uh...got a name, Nameless?" He joked.

Draco looked up and realized he didn't introduce himself.

"Oh, sorry, Draco-"

"Malfoy" Harry smiled. Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Um...I guess so. It's what I've been told." Draco blushed. Harry smiled knowing the boy was shy, maybe he could prank...him a bit. Harry handed Draco a chocolate frog. Draco smiled and thanked him. Harry took his seat in front of draco and smiled and waved down a boy with red hair. Draco noticed the boy, the boy's mother did help him in Platunim nine and three-quaters.

"Ron, this is Draco, the FAMOUS Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet ya' mate, Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Ron smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back he liked it that he was making such good friends in the beginning of the year, sure, they were in Gryffendor, but that didn't matter. They were nice and helped him a bit in Herbology. Though Draco admitted the smartest Muggle born out of the school was that Hermonie Granger girl.

"Yeah, I don't like her at all" Ron admitted. Draco and Ron were walking to their next class they had together. It was DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts). Draco cocked an eyebrow again.

"Why? She was nice." Draco said. She was nice, and did add in more information then needed.

"Well, she's a bit on the know-it-all side." Ron stated. "I don't like people who are like that, yes she's nice and polite, but does she have to correct me in everything?"

Draco shrugged, he didn't want to start a fight. They were right outside their door when Professer McGonnalge stopped the two of them.

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to take mr Mal-er ...I'm going to have to excue draco for a moment, will you tell the teacher that he will not be in class today?" She smiled. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Ron nodded and said 'bye' to Draco one last time. Draco was a bit scared.

"Have I done somthing wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no child." She smiled. "Your gaurdians are here."

"Mum and dad?" He asked.

The witch led Draco to the headmaster's office, inside Draco saw the blond man who attacked him last night, another man by his side with jet-black hair. And his parents. Eliza had a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Richard smiled seeing Draco. Draco smiled at his parents and Eliza opened her amrs. Draco fell in for the hug. He had no idea he crushed Lucuis' heart.

Draco smiled at Albus.

"Hello Draco, enjoying your classes?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded.

"Making any friends?" Albus asked

"Yes I am." Draco smiled "Um...might I ask why I'm here?"

"Oh, Draco, you're not in trouble. It's just." Albus took in a deep breath. "We've called your parents to inform them about your real parents. Of course, they demanded a blood test, whatever that is" Albus chuckled. He found Muggle ways to be verry funny at times.

"A DNA test, sir." Richard corrected. "I don't want Draco to have his hopes up high and only to be crushed if these aren't his parents"

Lucuis wanted to scream. Of course he was Draco's birth father! He gave birth to him after all, he should know! Snape saw the look on his husband's face and couldn't agree anymore, but seeing these were muggles, he had to be patient with them. They obviously didn't know the legend of the "chosen child" that was written about millions of years ago.

"Very well. Madam Promphery had studied Muggle health and science, she'll know what to do." Albus smiled. His eyes twinkled at Draco in which made Draco smile back.

"You may go back to class now, Draco. Have a fun first day." Albus smiled

"thank you sir. Bye mum, bye dad!" Draco waved off. Richard and Eliza smiled at Daco. Lucuis felt his heart break in two once again. He felt insluted his child called those Muggles Mom and Dad, but he would have his child soon. And Draco will love him and Severus.

He made sure of it.

* * *

><p>Draco never found out what happened that first day of DADA, but he did make it back just in time for: Flying. He couldn't wait to be handed a broom and be told to have fun. But, that wasn't the case, all they learned was to say 'up' and see if their broom worked. When draco was handed his broom, he put it on the ground, held his hand over the broom and said:<p>

"Up!" Swiftly the broom came up in his hand. He smiled.

"Up! Uuup!" Ron whined. The broom came up, but hit him in the face. Draco and Harry had a rolling fit about that, but Ron didn't seem to mind. He caught the broom the second time.

Draco, even if he couldn't fly that day, was pleased to hear that they would tomorrow. He skipped off with his friends, Ron and Harry to the great hall for study time. After that, he had _Potions_ with Harry, _History of Magic_ with Hermonie, and _Study of Law and the Minestry_ with Ron. The Potions class had been awkward with Harry, for he saw the same man teaching the class that he saw next to the blond haired man in Albus' Office. He didn't want to believe that this man claimed to be his "father" along with the blond haired man. Though Potions wasn't Harry's best subject, it was Draco's. Even for a Muggle raised child who understood nothing about the wizarding world, he understood potions fast and clearly. He and Harry had a ball throwing paper airplanes (made by Draco) with stick figure moving people inside, (made by Harry). They were messages about jokes sent to other kids in the classroom.

Some Slytherin and Gryffendors' got along alright. Draco also made friends with some Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff children. He felt accepted and free at school. He was sad to know that classes ended at three. But that gave him time to meet up with Ron, Heromine, Harry and Hagrid at Hagrid's hut. Where they enjoyed tea, and talked about their days.

By six thirty, Draco was called down to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Roll up your sleeve dear." Poppy smiled at Draco. Draco did so and Poppy took a sample of his blood. Draco started walking out of the room, when his Poions master, Professer snape and his lover nearly colided in with him.<p>

"Oh, sorry Professer" Draco smiled.

"It was nothing, Draco...Though I did notice for being raised by muggles...You excell quite well in Potions." Snape nearly smiled. Draco nodded.

"Thank you" Draco smiled.

Lucuis wanted to cry when he saw Draco once more. He knelt down to Draco's height and wrapped his arms around him. Snape let him and walked into the hospital wing to have his blood drawn. Lucuis continued to hug draco, it seemed like hours when he was finished, only it was a few seconds. Draco was confused. He had no idea why the blond man did that. And for some reason, he didn't want him to let go...

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't really sleep again that night. He tried to imagine Professer Snape as his dad. Draco only shivered in fear, wondering if that semi-nasty man was his father. But then again, he did have a reason to be terribly cold to everyone. His only son was kidnapped, Draco thought. Draco closed his eyes but was shoken until he was awake. Draco saw that no one was there until Harry came out from under an invisable cloak. Draco smiled but rolled his eyes.<p>

"You shouldn't be in the Slytherin common room, it's past cerfew!" Draco warned.

"You sound like Heromine" Harry scolded. "Now come on! I'm up for exploring the castle" He smiled.

Draco nodded and went under the cloak with Harry. He liked goofing off with his new friend. He didn't do things like this with his other friends. His Muggle friends. Draco liked sneaking into the kitchen and placing muggel cherry bombs in the pies that would go the the Ravenclaws the next morning. Harry started putting fake (but smells like) fake vomit in some of the soup cauldrens. The only foods they didn't touch was food that would go to the Gryffendors or Slytherins.

Draco couldn't recall ever having this much fun.

He hoped the night would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh! This took so long to write! LOL, I hope you enjoyed Draco's first day. And Poor Lucuis, but then again, they will get the information they've been waiting years for. LOL Tell me my wonderful reviewers, what did you think of Harry and draco's night, sorry it was a bit OOC, but that's how the story's gonna' turn out in the end, so better late than never, right? <strong>

**Please review, and no flames! Maybe I could have five or six. I'd like five or six or I won't put up another chapter, please and thank you. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	7. Chapter 7 Family

**Authoer's note: We see a lot of flashbacks dealing with Draco as a tiny baby AAAAAAW, now who doesn't wanna' see that? And thank you so, so much for the reviews! I'm so stunned! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I WANT TO THANK: Balines **_, HarryPotterGeek92 , LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , Annabeth Volturi Deanna Potter Hikari Ice Angel Someonesbaby987 kitty tokyo uzumaki cynthiacyvon _**AND**_ Holiday498 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**REVIWERES WHO REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR: **_LadyGreenleafofMirkwood_ **(My most faithful reviewwer, thank u so!)**,** HarryPotterGeek92 and kitty tokyo uzumaki **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Lucuis smiled and held his husband's hand as Poppy told Draco's foster parents the DNA results for Draco's birth parents. Eliza, Richard and draco were in Albus' office again, all three of them stood together and saw the results on the paper.

"As you were told, Lucuis and Severus Malfoy are Draco's parents." Poppy kindley smiled. Richard and Eliza looked saddened, but these were draco's birth parents, they couldn't keep him away from them. Draco looked at the blond haired man who kept smiling at him. Draco gulped. He felt happy and sad all at the same time. He didn't know how to feel exactly. maybe Anxious.

"Thank you, poppy, you are dismissed." Albus kindley replied.

"Thank you, sir, see you soon." She smiled at him. Albus looked at Draco. He could read the confusion and sadness on his face. Albus wondered why. He knew that deep down he felt happy about meeting his birth parents. _Maybe he thinks he had to leave his adoptive parents_? Albus wondered. Eliza looked at Draco, she knelt down on her knees and was just the right height to look into his face.

"Draco...Do you want to be around these people?" She asked.

Snape snorted, feeling insulted.

Draco looked at Lucuis who beamed at him. Draco shrugged. "I think maybe I should give them the chance, so they could atleast get to know me, and me them.". Eliza didn't want that answer. She wanted Draco all for herself. She looked at Lucuis, she didn't trust either of those men. Richard felt the same way. He knew Draco would consider him more of a father then both those men, for it was him who put a roof over draco's head, put clothes on his back and food in his mouth.

Eliza hugged Draco once more and stood up.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him.

"Oh, a few days before Christmas." Albus answerd.

"Christmas? That's four months away!" Richard objected. Albus shook his head and continued smiling. "I know it seems far, but time will go by, I promise" He told the muggles. Eliza held Draco just once more and the two of them walked out of the office, for they were going on the train that waited them back outside. Albus dismissed Draco, Lucuis and Snape.

When the "family" was alone in the hallway, Lucuis knelt down to draco and held him, tightly.

"Oh, my baby Dragon! You're in my arms again!" He smiled, standing up, still hugging Draco. "I love you so! And I've missed you!"

Draco felt a bit embaressed, but let his "father" swing him around and hug him to his heart's content. It wasn't long before dinner. Lucuius insisted they eat together, all three of them. He wanted to catch up on some things. Such as:

"Did they treat you right?"

"Did you ever think about us?"

"Are you eating enough?"

"Are you sick?"

Draco couldn't believe the questions that came out of the man's mouth. They were all random, a bit too personal, and most of all, made him feel a bit childish. Draco didn't like the suffocation he felt around the man. Draco held his hand up as to make him be quiet and Lucuius did.

"I'm fine." Draco said. "Er...may I go back to my common room?" He asked.

"Oh...I thought you would want to stay a while." Lucuis said, obviously hurt that his son wanted to leave him when he just got him. Severus looked at Draco, he too really couldn't realize why the child would want to leave right away. Lucuius ran to a book shelf and pulled out a brown book and smiled as he placed it in front of Draco. Draco looked a bit confused but opened the book. There he saw moving pictures of him as a tiny baby. He saw one with Lucuius, Lucuis was holding him and he used Draco's hand to make him wave. There's another picture of Draco when Draco was playing with some toys, another picture of his eating. There was yet another picture of him playing. This went on for about thirty pages until Draco turned the page and Lucuis had to take the book away from him.

"I don't think you're old enough to see THAT page." He smiled.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well...uh..." If Draco were to turn the page he would of saw a few pictures of "the birth" and Lucuis thought Draco wasn't that "mature" enough to see those pages.

Just than, a clock chimed seven and Severus dismissed himself, for the first-day meetings were about to begin. First day meetings are when teachers got together on the first day and discussed the studesnt that were smart, or acted up in class. Basically just like a confrence. Lucuis smiled at his son and the two of them sat in an awkward silence for five minutes. draco had tried to dismiss himself once more.

But, he noticed Fintch with his suitcases and bags full of posestions.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Oh...Um...I forgot to tell you, you're moving in with Severus and I" Lucuis smiled. "We'll be just like a normal family."

Draco was a bit alarmed at this. He hadn't expeceted this man to be "wanting" of Draco so badly already. Lucuis picked up some of Draco's luggage and walked to another room. Right across from Severus and his room was draco's. It was fairly large, had enough room for a double-king size bed, three dressers, and some closets. It was bigger than the common room. Draco started nervously packing, trying to show he wasn't nervous. He noticed Lucuis had walked out of the room for a minute and he started hearing the sound of water running.

_Is he really, really thirsty? _draco asked himself.

Lucuis popped his head in once more and smiled. "Come my Dragon, you smell and need a bath."

Draco was wide-eyed and shook his head. "No thanks" He had just met his father! He didn't quite consider him his father yet, and the man wanted to give him a bath? No way! Lucuis smiled, he remembered Draco didn't like baths when he was a baby. He must still not be particularly found of them even as a young child. Lucuis walked over to Draco but Draco dodge Lucuis and ran out the room. He looked bakc nad saw he was faster than Lucuis he chuckled to himself but found out-the hard way-that there was a run, a rug that wasn't really floor proof yet. He found himself, slipping on the rug and falling to the floor, in the bathroom.

"Shit." Draco cursed.

Lucuis ran into the room and smiled. "Come on, Dragon, time for a bath."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, draco was glad the bath had bubbles. He tried to cover himself as much as possible with the bubbles as he could. But when Lucuis had to rince him, the bubble would dissapear off his body. Making him cold and feeling exposed. Though Draco was glad Lucuis only washed his hair and nothing else. But he did stay the entire time in the bathroom, which wasn't too-hot for an eleven year old. Draco hid behind the shower curtain as he dried himself with the towel. He finished wrapping the towel around his shim waist and smiled. But Lucuis came in with an even bigger towel and wrapped Draco up like a cocoon. Only exposing his face. Lucuis smiled as he held draco and spun around the room holding him. He felt tears of joy come to his eyes. He didn't care how dumb he looked, he didn't know the next time he'd be able to do this. He wanted his son to know he loved him.<p>

"Time for bed, Draco." Lucuis smiled. He put Draco on the bed and started picking out some clothes for Draco to wear. He frowned when he saw the cheap night clothes those muggles gave his son. They "loved" him? Lucuis didn't know it, but those "cheap" night clothes were actually the most expensive nightclothes in the Muggle world. The night clothes cost about thirty-five dollars-a shirt. Not including the pants. And draco had seven sets of them. Lucuis walked to his room, where he pulled out some satin night clothes for draco. (In "Muggle" Money, those night clothes would be considered four hundrad dollars) He handed them to draco and walked out of the room. He had to find somthing. Draco slipped on the night clothes the man gave him he smiled when he realized how warm it was. Lucuis returned with the photo album. He snapped a picture of Draco and pulled the picture ouf of the camera.

Draco looked horrified, but when he saw Lucuis add it to the family album, he wanted to faint.

"Dear God!" Draco said.

"Don't sware, honey." Lucuis said.

Draco had to remind himself that this wasn't child pornography, he had to, it was the only thing that kept him sane.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Lucuis asked.

"um...Well I-" Draco wanted to protest, but Lucuis had already began tucking him into bed. Lucuis smiled and kissed Draco on the forehead goodnight.

"Welcome home, my Dragon." Lucuis whispered in Draco's ear.

Lucuis blew out the candle next to Draco's night stand and walked out of the room. He leaned up against the door and smiled. For this wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>Draco felt a bit worried when he woke up the next morning. It took him a while to remember he wasn't in the common room, insted his...New room. Draco put on his robes and wizarding clothes for the day. Today he had to head down to Herbology early. Harry wanted to show him what a Ten-Tounge-Toffee was. Draco thought if he was really quiet, he could sneak out before anything embaressing happened to him. Not counting the bath and being tucked in last night.<p>

He was just about to leave when a big:

"Good morning!" was heard. Draco turned and saw a smiling Lucuis behind him.

"Hello, Dragon, how are you?" He smiled.

"Fine. I er, got to go, I need to head to Herbology." Draco informed. Lucuis looked at a clock, he knew classes didn't start for another three hours, it was six in the morning after all. Lucuis looked a bit sad and draco felt like an utter dick. He didn't mean to make him said.

"I was going to meet up with a friend." He said.

"Well, he can wait until class time, I want to talk to you, you didn't say much last night." Lucuis informed.

"There's nothing to talk about, unless you can answer some questions." Draco said. Lucuis immediately agreed. He and Draco sat at the table with breakfast and Lucuis was ready to answer any question Draco spoke. They were normal questions like: _where do I live when I'm not at school_?, or _do I have any siblings? _Any basic question. When Draco got a bit more graffic with his questions Lucuis couldn't help but say the same answer:

"I'll tell you when you're older"

He said that because Draco wanted to know "How" he was born.

It's when he got to the Legend is where Lucuis snapped. "I've heard the legend about me, and I'm the child born from a male, correct?" Draco asked.

Lucuis nodded, smiling.

"Well, what exactly is after me?" Draco asked. Lucuis bit his lip and found tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't going to have his child fear somthing in the world. Lucuis didn't want to tell Draco, for he felt as if he did so, Draco would have a low conciousness.

"Draco...There's nothing out there." Lucuis smiled. "I'll protect you if there is."

"But the legend-" Draco said.

"Enough!" Lucuis yelled. Draco was taken by surprise. The blond had never yelled at him ever since he met him. Never. Lucius calmed himself down a bit and took a few breaths. He didn't want his child to think that there was somthing out there that was going to kill him! He's only evelen, he shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that!

"Draco...Go to your friend, I'm sure he's waiting." Lucius said.

Draco nodded, but before he left, Lucius said:

"And come back here when you've finished all of your classes." He smiled. Draco nodded, not knowing as to why he wanted him back right when school got out.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't have to worry about his "dad" when he was with Harry, Ron and Heromine. Those people made him forget all the bad there was in the world. Almost. But when he was with his friends, everything seemed to melt and nothing mattered, it was as if only the four of them existed in the world. That's how Draco liked it.<p>

"So Ron, how are you doing in Potions?" Heromine asked.

Ron snorted. "I don't care what that old bat thinks of me, Snape scares me a bit I admit, but not as bad as how he scares Longbottom."

Harry laughed at that.

"Ron!" Heromine said. She nodded to Draco. Ron blushed. "Sorry, mate."

"It's okay." Draco said. Apparently the whole school now knew that Draco was related to Lucius and Severus. Draco didn't mind that much, he was happy to have found his real family, but he felt as if Lucius was a bit over-protective, and Severus wasn't around much. And he was usually talking very cold to Draco, (not that he didn't anyone else) draco assumed that after finding his son, he'd lighten up a bit. When one student dared to ask that question, he made Ravenclaw loose fifty points and gave him a dention.

"I don't mind." Draco said.

"I would!" Harry said. "If Snevillus was my dad, I'd freak!"

"What did you call him?" Draco asked, not in a mean tone, but a curious one.

"Oh, my Godfather, his two friends and my father all called Snape, Snevillus. It was just part of tormenting him when they were kids our age at Hogwarts." Harry answered. He leaned back into the sofa and put his hands behind his neck. Closing his eyes he smiled.

"I'd have nightmares for my life if he were my dad." Harry laughed. Ron joined in, Heromine shook her head and draco looked a bit worried. He wanted to know was that the reason his dad was so cold? Not only was he picked on as a child, but his son was stolen from him. He had every right to be cold and nasty!

"But no need for that, my dad and him patched up. I guess." Harry said. "It was around when I was a baby."

"Oh." Draco said. Not needing to repremand Harry.

"Hey! Want to go to Honeydukes?" Harry smiled. Draco cocked an eyebrow. What was Honeyduckes? He wondered. Heromine started yelling at Harry, informing him that you wern't allowed to go anywhere neer Hogsmade until the third year when they would be thirteen, but Harry didn't listen insted he wipped out a map and said:

_"I solomly sware that I am up to no good." _

* * *

><p>Lucius tapped his fingers on the table. He was worried, verry worried. It was after nine at night, and Draco wasn't in his nice warm bed like a child his age should be! He had no idea where Draco was. Severus opened the door, Lucius looked up, hoping it was Draco. He frowned when it wasn't.<p>

"What is wrong, my love?" Snape asked.

"Draco, he isn't here." Lucius said. "After I told him this morning to be here after his classes!" Snape raised an eyebrow. Classes end at four, it was going on ten o'clock. And first years have a cerfew. He wasn't in the common room, that's for sure. Lucius and Snape started looking themselves. With the cries of "my baby" over and over again by Lucius and the curses Snape threw when he didn't find Draco or Potter or Weasley, they went for higher actions. Pretty soon, they had that stupid cat, Mrs. Norris and her master out looking for Draco, and not only Draco, but Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

Lucius started to cry when it reached ten at night. It was so late and where was Draco? He didn't know. Little did he know, Draco, Harry and Ron were coming from behind a painting that was another secret passage that was lead from Honeydukes. The three boys had candy stuffed in their pockets, sodas and cream drinks in their hands and toys and little nicknacks in their robes. Anything they saw, they bought. Though Harry did want a modle airplane, so doing what any child would, he slid it under his robe.

Draco, Ron and Harry coudln't have picked a worse time than to appear, for the search party met right next to that painting and right as they closed the door and walked a few feet, they all bumped into Filtch.

"Well, well. Take a look around boys, might be the last time you're in this castle." He smiled. Grabbing all three of them by the color of their robes.

* * *

><p>"Do you boys realize...(Yawn)...that you have broken about fifteen...school...(yawn)...rules?" Albus asked. Eyes very sleepy and not pleased to hear that three boys went, alone, past cerfew, underaged, without an adult, in the dark, all the way up to Honeydukes. Harry, Ron and Draco nodded.<p>

"Very well, detention for three weeks everyday after school. I'm going light on you, for I know you are boys just searching for adventure, but...by goodness...couldn't you wait till morning?" Albus smiled.

Ron, Harry and Draco smiled at that.

"Now, off to bed."

* * *

><p>"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" Snape screamed, he was very close to Draco's face and Draco was biting his lip, trying not to cry. To avoid doing this even more, draco looked down at his feet.<p>

"No." He said, quietly.

"DID YOU EVEN THINK OF WONDERING IF THERE MIGHT BE OTHERS WORRIED SICK AS TO WHERE I MAY BE GOING, AND DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER NOT GOING? YOU WERE UNDERAGE, AND ALONE IN THE DARK!" Snape kept on screaming.

"I-I, I didn't think-"

"Obviously!" Snape roared.

Sitting in a chair to calm himself even more, Lucius looked at Draco, tears running down his face and without a doubt, still shaken up that his baby had ran-off from Hogwarts and went out alone. The thought of somthing happening to him was unbearable.

"I-I'm sorry." Draco sobbed, the tears left his eyes. Lucius stood up and walked over to draco, he wrapped his arms around the trembling child and rested Draco's head on his shoulder.

"I love you so, my dragon...Promise me you won't do anything like that, ever again." Lucius made Draco Promise.

"I-I promise!" Draco sobbed.

Somewhere deep inside his heart, he felt the familure warmth that was given to him so long ago. He could smell the sent of sweet-milk once more and the kindness that was ginen to him. He doesn't remember it clearly. But he remembers it. And well.

"Time for bed, my Dragon. It is late." Lucius kissed his child on the forhead. Draco nodded, admitting that it was a bit late and he was tired. Lucius guided his child to his room and tucked him in for the night.

"I love you my Dragon. With all my heart..."

"I love you too...Dad." Draco said, before slipping off to bed.

Lucius felt his heart beat and pound like a drum.

Dad.

He waited so long to hear that word.

* * *

><p><strong>That was not child prostitution or slash, it was Lucuis being over-protective and so messed up and joyful in the head to know he had his baby back that he was acting stupid. LOL That was a request from: <strong>_XxxLegolasloverxxX_ **in my PM box. **

**Please review. Maybe four or five reviews please. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

**Authoer's note: We see a lot of flashbacks dealing with Draco as a tiny baby AAAAAAW, now who doesn't wanna' see that? And thank you so, so much for the reviews! I'm so stunned! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_Balines __, HarryPotterGeek92 , LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , Annabeth Volturi, Deanna Potter, Hikari Ice Angel Someonesbaby987 kitty tokyo uzumaki, cynthiacyvon, SilverMoonMidnightSky83, _**AND**_ Holiday498 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**REVIWERES WHO REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER SO FAR: **_LadyGreenleafofMirkwood_ **(My most faithful reviewwer, thank u so!)**,_ HarryPotterGeek92, kitty tokyo uzumaki Hikari Ice Angel** and **Someonesbaby987 _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

A few weeks later, it would be Halloween. Even with the approch of a new holiday, Ron wasn't happy. He was grumbling about a word that he didn't pronounce right in class and Heromine corrected him. Ron made a fit about it to Harry, Draco and Dean (who joined them for the passing to classes). Ron started to conterdict Heromine and mimick her voice when he did, he made the comment:

"She's a nightmare! No wonder she hasn't any friends!" He said to Harry and Draco.

Just then, Heromine pushed into Ron and stomped away, crying.

"I think she heard you." Draco said. Feeling a bit mad that Ron insulted Heromine. Heromine kept her distance between Ron and Harry then, even Draco a few days later, Draco noticed Heromine wasn't in his next class which was unusual since she was known to be in every class at the right time. Never late or tardy. Draco excused himself to go to the restroom but used this time to search for Heromine. He used the map Harry lent to him. He said the phase: _I solomly sware that I am up to no good. _Then went in search for the red-haired witch. He found her in a girls bathroom, crying very loudly. Looking around to make sure no one would see him go into a girl's bathroom, he opened the door and saw her crying.

"Heromine?" He asked.

Heromine looked up, startled. "What are you doing? You can't be in here! You'lll get in serious trouble if not only skipping class, but for being in a girl's bathroom!"

Draco smiled. "I broke fifteen already last night, I'm sure one or two more couldn't hurt."

Heromine's eyes widned at the number: Fifteen, but tears fell when she did. Draco felt horrible, sure he admitted Heromine is a bit of a know-it-all at times, but it was wonderful that she was. If not, he'd be failing some classes at the moment. Draco walked over to her and sat next to her. He smiled but she didn't smile back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I went to look for a friend." Draco answered.

"Why would you consider me a friend? I'm a _nightmare_." She said, imitating Ron's voice. Draco shook his head and sighed. He remembered the girl at his muggle school, and how he would get picked on by her.

"Heromine, I need you to promise me you won't tell this to anyone. Promise?" Draco asked. Heromine nodded. "Well, when I was being taught at that muggle Elementry school, I got picked on by almost everyone. They teased me about my hair, about my clothes, about everything I ever did. I felt horrible, but nothing was compared to what a girl named Sydney did to me. She tormented me, she knocked my books off my desk, she used to even rip up my homework if she ever caught her hands on it."

Heromine looked terrified.

"One day, in art class we were to pain the morning sky and I needed a light blue. Well, I asked for it out loud and Sydney pured it on my head. The paint-I mean. I got mad at her and that time, I shattered the windows and made her into a fat-plup-ballon." Draco smiled. "That's when I found out I was a wizard."

He looked at the serpent necklace he had on. The one with the green gem.

"Besides, I do agree a bit with Ron, you are a bit of a know-it-all. But that's what makes you special." Draco smiled. Heromine smiled back. "Next time you want to correct someone, hear what they think first and if they're doing it wrong, let them be wrong and correct them, only if they're going to kill themselves." Draco and Heromine laughed at that last part. But it was ended when they heard a loud footstep and a grunt. They turned around, slowly. Only to see a fat, bald troll. Nearly ten feet high and with a big hammer like wepon in his hand.

* * *

><p>Lucius eyed the room, he could not see his child anywhere. It was dinnertime at the great hall. Halloween to be more presice, he told his lover to call up a fellow Slytherin to ask if they knew where Draco was. Snape called up a boy named Crabbe. crabbe had no idea where Draco was, and that he wasn't in his last three classes. Lucius became worried but than-<p>

"Troll! In the dungon! Troll escaped from the dungon!" Professer Quill yelled. Everyone was silent for a split second and than the professer dropped to the floor, acting in fear, which got everyone screaming and yelling. Albus managed to calm everyone down and tell everyone to return back to their house. and for the teachers to go to the dungon. Harry and Ron noticed Draco nor Heromine wern't at the great Hall, frearing they would have no idea what happened.

Harry and Ron ran to find the two.

Lucius was startled. He went looking for Draco. But couldn't find him anywhere. He started getting frantic until he heard voices. a scream. It was his son's!

* * *

><p>Draco screamed as the troll whomped down his wooden club. It broke a ton of bathroom stalls. Heromine hid under the sinks. Water was coming everywhere due to the broken pipes. Harry and Ron entered the room just in time. They saw the troll pick up draco by the waist. The troll wasn't gentle either. Ron flicked out his wand while Harry ran for the troll, he jumped onto the large club and started beating the troll in the face. Without thinking, he shoved his wand up his nose.<p>

"Ew!" Draco commented.

"Do somthing!" Draco yelled. Ron nodded and said properly:

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Draco smiled. The club was out of the troll hand though harry was floating in mid air, he jumped off and hit the ground with his feet. The club came down and bonked the troll in the head with the club. The troll let go of Draco and started falling to the ground. Draco got out of the way just in time. Lucius opened the bathroom door and was horrified. Ron and Heromine wern't scratched but Draco and Harry were, and Harry didn't notice it for he was cleaning his wand from the troll boogers.

"Oh thank Merlin." Lucius sighed. His boy, he was safe. And brave.

* * *

><p>Heromine finally realized that Draco's words were right. It started with ron apologizing to Heromine and that he didn't mean any words that came out of his mouth, he was just angry. Harry had a ball writing to his father and Sirius about his troll adventures. (Though James was pretty mad at Harry that he broke fifteen rules with leaving the castle, he was happy to hear that his son defeated a troll). Lucius kept a closer eye on Draco, even if it meant him "escourting" draco to his classes, in which the pre-teen didn't like and used Harry's map to find different routes to the classes without his father noticing. Draco was more than curious about the legend being spoke about and to him. Heromine, Ron and Harry both gladly helped draco to uncover the truth about his past and the Legend. That's what took them to the library one day. Harry did like helping Draco, but it got a bit boring after a few hours. Who would want to spend a Saturday looking at old books, sure it meant a lot to his friends, but what type of person does that? Accept Heromine. Harry started taking bits of the edges and making little footballs out of them, that Draco taught him how to do. It was fun.<p>

"This is so...GAAAAAAAAY!" Harry protested, moaing as if he were being stabbed in the heart and fell face down into an old book.

Ron snickered and Draco giggled.

"Harry! We're doing this for Draco!" Heromine said.

"I know, but who wants to do this...Cough-boring-cough...stuff when we can be using my cloak and taking a bit of the likeliness in the pumkin cupcakes in the kitchen?" Harry smiled.

"No Harry!" Heromine said.

"Fine, _Mom_" Harry said. Crossing his arms. Draco shook his head and Heromine rolled her eyes. Ron looked at Harry. "Harry, did you once tell me about this time your father and godfather torched the library?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and nodded his head. Harry went on telling Ron and Draco (Heromine pretended not to listen, but she was sucked into the story) about how his dad and godfather had to spend detention in the library, the had to dust old books and tape tearings off. Well, his Godfather found an old fire-spell and decided to test it out as a prank, it soon ended with the whole school running out of the castle due to the fire.

They were almost expelled.

The four kids laughed at the story. Draco smiled, did his dad ever knew James? he wondered.

* * *

><p>"Hello my dragon." Lucius smiled when draco opened the door to their four room mini-house. (It was just behind Snape's office, it had a master bedroom, a small kitchen, Draco's room and a bathroom.) Albus had given snape this room when draco was born, so if Snape wanted his child and lover over he knew they would have a place to stay. One time Draco came over as a baby, but all he did was sleep.<p>

"Hi" Draco smiled.

"Did you have fun today?" Lucius smiled even bigger.

"I guess." Draco said. "We were trying to find out more of the legend of well, myself seeing I'm the child born from a male and We couldn't find anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucius didn't sound sad at all, infact, he crumpled up the piece of paper that had the legend of draco's "legend" in his hand and stuck it in his pocket. No way was he going to have his child find out he was going to defeat "the dark one". Absolutly not, he was going to give hhis child the childhood he always dreamed about. Draco seemed a bit curious as to what his father had behind his back, but didn't doat on it. draco thought for a moment, no, nothing seemed out of the ordinary with his father.

Lucius made Draco somthing to eat and went back for the photo album. Skipping the parts of the birthing and pictures of him nursing draco (he'd show him those when he was older, he decided) he found a page where Draco was playing with a broom. It only went one foot off the ground, but by the looks of it, it seemed Draco was having a ton of fun with it.

"I was scared half to death when you ran into the wall and started crying." Lucius smiled.

Draco laughed.

"You had me worried at times, I sware you were going to kill yourself!" The two of them were sitting wrapped around in a blanket in front of a fireplace looking at the photos. Draco started flipping the photos when he noticed a picture of a lady with bright black, messy hair. He wondered who that was.

"Oh, Bella." Lucius snarled. "don't look at her." Then he took the photo album out of Draco's hands and placed it on the table next to him. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Draco once more and started to rock him. Draco admitted this was a bit on the freaky side, but his father looked so happy. He'll let him cuddle him for a bit, but when he was feeling suffocated, he'd tell him to stop. But what had he done wrong to make his father to not look at "Bella"?

He had no idea.

It wasn't long before draco's eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. Lucius smiled. This reminded him of a memory, he'd almost forgotton about.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Draco? Are you tired?" Lucius smiled at the sleepy looking babe. draco didn't answer, accept Lucius thought the cuddling into the neck was an automatic: 'yes i am tired, take me to my room so I can sleep', answer. Lucius stood up from where he was sitting and carried Draco to his room. He started to brush the light blonde hair away from the child's eyes. _

_"I love you, my sweet Dragon." Lucius smiled he began to sing the lullaby he found sweet off of a muggle movie. _

_"The song that the trees sing When the wind blows You're a flower, you're a river You're a rainbow __And I will always,  
>will love you, Draco..."<em>_  
><em>_  
>FLASHBACK DONE.<em>

His child. It wasn't a dream. Lucius vowed to never loose Draco again, he wouuld make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone remember the movie: Paulie? It was about the bird and the girl. Anyone seen that movie? That was my childhood movie and I still watch it to this day LOL I thought the song would work well. Please review!<strong>

**Please review. Maybe four or five reviews please. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	9. Chapter 9 Malfoy side of the family

**Authoer's note: We see Harry's, Draco' (Malfoy side) and Ron's family in this chapter woo hoo! Sorry this took so long. LOL and since they get Christmas break, I'm decided they're getting a Thanksgiving break as well. IDK, it's just somthing that came to my mind. Well, lots of fun coming up. **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_ Hikari Ice Angel, LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , Someonesbaby987 kitty tokyo uzumaki **AND **HarryPotterGeek92_**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Draco smiled, closing his text books and leaning back into the chair, he finally finished his homework and just in-time too. Today was the start of Thanksgiving break. Meaning no classes for a whole week! Draco was looking forward to going back home, not that he wont miss his real-parents, but he missed his adoptive parents as well. Draco was packing when Lucius walked into his room. He smiled.

"Oh, I see you've already began packing for our trip" He smiled.

"Trip?" Draco asked. "Oh you mean back to my parents?"

Lucius cringed at the feeling how Draco called those muggles his "parents" Lucius felt envy more than anything. He felt Draco shouldn't associate with thise people. He felt jelious that he wasn't being called his "parents'" Sure he and Severus were called "Father" or "dad" from time to time, but Lucius wanted more. He wanted to be the one Draco ran to when he needed help or anything of the sort.

"No. I wanted to bring you to France, where I could introduce you to the rest of your family. Your blood-lined family" Lucius said.

Draco felt a bit sad, he wanted nothing more than to see the other members of his family that were taken from him, but he wanted to see Richard and Eliza too. Draco looked at his father and saw how sad he would be, Draco figured he could see his adoptive parents later this holiday.

"But first, we're going to the Potter's, the Weasley's will be joinging us too." Lucius smiled.

Draco nodded, he liked the idea of spending the holiday with Ron and Harry too. Though severus loathed in seeing James Potter, he wouldn't miss the oppertunity to see Lily. Even though he was a married man, he will still always deeply care for Lily, for Lily was the first person (girl for the matter) to ever be his true friend. Snape did find a new spell to use against Siruis or James if any "pranks" were still flowing through their blood. Lucius smiled at severus and Draco appeared in the fire place, all three of them had a suitace to themselves.

Lucius nodded to Snape, clutching the "paper" he hid from Draco in his pocket.

"Potter Manor" Snape said. And in a flash they were gone.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled at the chocolate cake coming out of the kitchen oven (that muggle device his father had no idea how to work) and his mother starting to spread the chocolate over the warm cake; When Lily turned her back Harry tired to snitch some frosting but recieved a whack on his hand.<p>

"Ow!" Harry yelled.

"You can wait until everyone else arrives and has a piece, Harry." Lily said, just than on que, Harry's stomach growled, he was pretty sure his stomach coudln't wait until EVERYONE arrived. James smiled when he saw how "desprate" Harry looked. James started to fire call Sirius and told him to hurry up and that Harry was getting jittery.

That was half an hour ago.

"When is everyone coming?" Harry asked.

"Hold on Harry, I'm sure Sirius had some things he needed to work on." James smiled. But he was wrong, in five seconds, Sirius Black came as Padfoot through the fireplace. Harry smiled as Padfoot ran to Harry, licking his face. Harry started to scratch Padfoot's belly and Padfoot couldn't help but have his leg start to kick. Harry always knew where the best places for a scratch was at.

Padfoot than turned to Siruis.

"Thanks pup." He smiled. "I missed you so, how was your first time at Hogwarts so far?"

"It was great, Sirius! I defeated a troll! I managed to blow up three cauldrens without Snape knowing it was me too!" Harry whispered those parts but regreated it, becuase than a grunt came behind him and both "inmature-adults" turned to see snape standing there, he, Lucuis and Draco had just arrived. Snape wasn't pleased to hear about Harry's pranks and how he got away from them right under his nose.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Potter, but did you just admitt to blowing up five cauldrens under my nose?" Sname asked, not pleased at all. Harry took a quick glance at Draco and saw he was struggling with his heavy bag, Harry smiled at snape, and rushed over to Draco.

"Hey, Draco, ol'buddie, lemmie help you with these Bag, huh?" Harry smiled, pushing draco up the stairs to his room, leaving Sirius alone with Snape and Lucius. Siruius, copying Harry smiled and walked over to Lucius, and helped him with his bags.

"They're all the same, immature and stupid!" Snape said under his breath.

"Oh, sorry I'm immature and stupid, Sev." a soft giggle came, Severus turned and smiled seeing Lily Eva-no, Lily Potter now. That's somthing Severus will never get over. "Hello Lily." He smiled, for the first time that holiday.

* * *

><p>Draco was amazed at Harry's room. It was about three times bigger than his room at his adoptive Parent's home. With moving pictures and posters of Quittage players, some moving objects such as the alarm clock in which when it went off, it actually floated in mid air and danced on your head until you woke up. And the only muggle objects it seemed were the furnature, (but Draco wasn't taking anychances, since this would be his first time in a real wizard's home beside's Hogwarts).<p>

"Here, you can have my couch, it has a pull out bed. It's actually quite comfortable...Wanna' switch? I'd rather sleep on that." Harry smiled.

"No. I'm the guest, I better get the couch, and my food on a silver platter." Draco laughed.

Harry smiled. "That's what my God-father says."

Draco smiled, but he actually envied Harry Potter, he never really did know what if felt like to be surrounded by family. His father worked so much, it always made Draco wonder as to why he would want a child if he rearly saw him on the week, he harldy ever saw him when the bank was closed. Draco was lucky if he saw him for an hour. Once draco remembered, he was six years old, his dad took the day off becuase there was a blizard, that was the only time he saw him throughout the day. His mother wasn't much different. But he did see more of her than his father, she worked as a realitor, selling houses and apartments. So she would have to leave at anytime of the day. Even if it was a six a night, and he had yet to eat dinner, take a bath, or be put to bed. Draco knew their old nanny better than his own parents. Somedays he could harldy remember their faces or names. It was quite sad really. He envied Harry Potter, for Harry had not only real parents (Draco did too, but it was a bit early to be so attached to them, not as if Lucius already was) but a Godfather as well. He also had an aunt, uncle and a cousin. But Harry said the only reason he keeps in touch with them was beause of his mother and to play pranks of his cousin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You looked like you're about to cry."

Draco loked at Harry. Tears in his eyes.

"Not wanting to lie to ya, but I sort of am." Draco said. "I...I envy you...You have a family, Harry. I don't" Draco said.

"draco, you do have a family, Severus and Lucius like you and-"

"I know I have them, it's just...It's not the same!" Draco almost cried. "I didn't have parents, real parents growing up because I was adopted by workaholics. I knew the nanny better than them!"

Harry felt guilty. No kid should not know their own parents, they shoudln't know a nanny better than their mother, especially if they're a boy.

"Draco, I...I really don't know what to say, I've never..." Harry started. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."

"No, you didn't offend me, Harry. I'm just pathetic." Draco said. _I'm so pathetic! I'm such a phony! I envy somthing like that? I envy somthing as simple as a mother and father? D_raco thought.

"No...You're not pathetic. You're strong, draco." Harry said. Draco looked up at Harry.

"You were given a rare life, and parents that love you, it's not your fault that you were taken from that life. But now that you have them, try and re-connect with them. You'll come to find that you have family that loves you, that you have friends, like Me, Heromine, and Ron, that love you, Draco. As weird as it sounds, I love you draco" Harry smiled.

Draco felt his heart swop, did Harry just say he loved him?

Just than there was a loud BANG!

"Speaking or Ron," Harry smiled. "I think he's here!"

The two boys then ran downstairs and sure enough the Weasley clan was here. By the Weasley clan, Harry means Bill, Charlie, Pearcy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Including the two parents. They were all covered in dirt and Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to kill.

"Fred and George! What have I told you about homeade fireworks! Esspecially if we're in floo?" She yelled.

"Not to use it unless it was necessairy." Fred smiled. George knew that wasn't the right answer.

"No! I said never to use them!" Molly yelled. apparently the Weasley twins thought of using fireworks while in floo, they were curious as to how it would work, apparently it ended up with a big bang and dust in their eyes and face. Now it was official, everyone was here. It was pretty loud for a few minutes with everyone saying hello and wondering about their year at Hogwarts so far.

Of course to not get Ron into any trouble, Harry only told them how they had a "normal" Hogwarts year, leaving out the troll and blowing up cauldrens.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and the twins were all in the living room. Apparently Fred and George had some candy they wanted to show everyone.<p>

"Alright, these wonderful candies we have for you-_children_" Fred smiled.

Draco, Harry and Ginny, and Ron rolled their eyes when he said Children. "Okay, here's what you do, you eat the red candy, it'll taste like cherries."

"Oh, are these like jelly-beans?" Draco asked. The wizards looked confused. when Fred asked 'what's a Jelly-bean?' draco dropped the subject. He really felt alone knowing he had no idea what Wizard candy was.

"Here Harry." Fred offered Harry a yellow-like-Jelly Bean. Harry tasted it and puckered his face. It was lemon. Ginny tasted one that tasted like soup, and draco had one that tasted like grass. Fred and George saved one "special" candy for Ron. When Ron was handed the candy it was light grey, he expected it to be tasting like air or maybe fog. when Ron ate the candy he spit it out.

"That was gross!" He yelled.

"That's why they call it: Pepper!" George smiled. Fred and George had a ball laughing while running from Ron who was about to strangle the twins.

"Ron, No!" Ginny called, chasing after he brother, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco and Harry shared the rest of the bag, Harry took out and warned draco about any spicy ones, or ones that looked like they would taste like a booger. Not only did Draco get to eat the "Jelly Beans" but Harry pulled out a box of Chocolate Frogs. Harry also shoed Draco a game called Wizard's chess, but wasn't happy when Draco beat him on his first try. Apparently the candy wasn't enough for the boys, they decided to slip into the kitchen and see if they could sneak maybe some rolls or maybe (if they were lucky) a piece of pumpkin pie without anyone noticing it. They had a plan all set out, they would try to sneak a piece of anything and blame it on Fred or George if the adults noticed somthing was wrong.

"Alright, go!" Harry said, they sliped into the kitchen and noticed the two weom had their backs turned. Molly was helping Lily with the turkey while draco and Harry noticed the pimpkin pie, laying all by it's lonesome self ready to be eaten.

Harry was just about to grab a piece that was already cut for him and Draco when a hand was placed on the two boy's shoulder's.

"And what are you doing?" A loud hiss came from the man who grabbed them.

"Remus!" Harry smiled, turning around he opened his arms and hugged his "uncle" by the waist as hard as he could. Remus smiled and hugged Harry back.

"It's good to see you, Cub." He smiled. "But were you trying to snitch somthing?"

Harry looked guilty, he nodded and his stomach grubbled, loudly. Remush smiled and shook his head. He turned his attention to draco.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, are you Draco Malfoy, by any chance?" he smiled.

Draco smiled back and nodded, "Nice to meet you." Remuse excused himself and went into the other room. Draco turned over to Harry.

"Another family member?" Draco smiled.

"No, he's just a really, really Good friend of my father's. They went to school together. Him, Sirius, and Remus. Oh and Wormtail. but Wormtail isn't our friend anymore, we've sort of...uh...we just don't talk about him." Harry smiled. He led a confused Draco into another room and opened a closet door.

"I know what will help me get food off my mind, some quittage, wanna' play?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, still not having the slightest clue as to what Quittage was. But he did know how to fly, anything involving flying he wanted to do. Ron and Ginny decided to join. Harry explained the rules of Quittage to Draco and Draco got the hang of the gist. It was really fun, for a whole two hours the pre-teens got to spend it flying, joking and playing a game. It wasn't until sirius and James decided it was time to call in the kids to eat somthing, but being the pranksters they were, they casted some water ballons and hit all four of them.

"Come on' I'm hungry!" James called. "Time to eat!"

Harry smiled at his dad, he couldn't imagine living without them. Today, he was thankful for both his parents.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Snape woke Draco up extra early that morning, they were going to spend the rest of the break with Lucius' side of the family. Meaning, Draco would see his blood-related family for the first time in a long time. Draco was a bit nervous at first, especially when he saw how huge the mansion he saw they would be "visiting" It had ten floors. And a number of rooms. So Lucius told Draco to stay close to him so he wouldn't get lost.<p>

A house elf opened the door for Lucius, Severus and Draco.

When the door opened Draco looked amazed at the wonderful colors inside the house. It looked almost like a ballroom scene. Ladies were dressed in their finest gowns and dresses, while the men had on tuxedos, and formal wear. Draco soon knew the reason as to why he was told to get dressed up. The room didn't go quiet when they stepped in, but gossip soon began to emerge. Draco was led by his father-Lucius over to a woman.

"Draco, this is my good friend Narcrissa" Lucius smiled. "And this is her son, your cousin, Aviel"

Narcrissa had blonde hair, warm blue eyes and a smile on her face. She had on a slim white dress that reached the floor and it made her look tall. She smiled at Draco as did her son.

"It's so nice to meet you, finally Draco." She said. "I'm so sorry you had to live with those awful muggles, we've searched for you for years!" She sounded heartbroken, which is why Draco took pity on her.

"This is Aviel, my son. Why don't you show Draco all his presents we bought him?" She smiled, nudging her son. Aviel looked as if he had better things than to be here. Draco wondered if he felt "wanted" here, in whick he knew he didn't. aviel led Draco to a hall, where alomst thouands of presents were decorated in red wrapping paper, some with silver or blue bows.

"Wow, I want to thank everyone once I open them infront of everyone-" Draco wanted to say, but was interruped.

"Like anyone wants to see that, look Draco, the only reason everyone was out looking for you, was becuase of the money." Aviel said, he looked sad and his voice didn't sound cold. It sounded, up-set. Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Money?" He asked.

"Your parents were offering half of their vault money to whoever found you." Aviel said. "Draco, my mother and I were the only ones in the family who was really looking for you. All of these presents are from my mother and I. We're the real ones who care about you, have you noticed that no one even bothered to look at you? I don't mean to sound cold, Draco. But that's why I hate this family. I don't see why you would want to be in it." And with that, Aviel walked away.

Draco felt horrible.

His family, _his family,_ did that?

Aviel was right about no one bothering to even look at Draco. Draco guessed that in their minds little boys were to be seen and not heard. The only one who bothered to even talk and say hello to Draco was Narcrissa. The others simply smiled (if he was lucky) or looked at him than looked away. Draco couldn't help but feel suffocated in this "Malfoy life" Were all Malfoy's like that? His father Lucius wasn't. Neither Narcrissa. Maybe they were lucky and inharited "manners".

Dinner was held but Draco didn't eat anything. He felt sick.

He felt like this all week while he stayed at the mansion. It belonged to Narcrissa herself, but he was thankful when the guests left to their rooms so he wouldn't deal with their cold stares. The treated the house elf better than they treated him, with their cold stares and cold shoulders. And with their gossip, the gossip was hell.

Draco was walking around in the halls, trying to find his father when he heard his name in a conversation. two men and three ladies were speaking.

"So that Draco boy, he was raised by Muggles?" A lady whispered.

"I heard so, but too bad, I hear the boy is smart at Hogwarts, even if he has Malfoy blood, I feel as if he shouldn't be here. raised by muggles, he's no different than a mudblood"

Draco felt horrible. He heard what a mudblood was. After than man said that sentance a lady laughed and commented:

"Yeah, let him lie in the streets like a dying dog, he probably was before already." Her sneery voice said.

"Not as if he looks like one, that child is too ugly to be one of our kind!" A lady said. "I don't know why Lucius even wanted to keep that child! He's ugly, and a trouble maker, I heard what he did with that blood trator Weasley and that Potter. Along with that other mudboold, Granger."

"Ew! Keep that child away!" a voice said, the Malfoys in the room laughed. Making Draco, who only heard their voices outside the door, feeling sick. He hated these people! He hated them! They acted as if they were better than him! He wanted to beat them for calling his friends blood-tratiors and mudbloods. He hated his family, no wonder Aviel hated this family! They were two-faced, lying, sons-of-bitches!

"No they are not!" Draco yelled. That caught everyone's attention. The wemon and men in the room stopped and were all quiet as Draco appeared in the door frame. He bit his lip to keep from crying and his fists balled up, he was blushing and looked like he was about to burst from his shaking.

"Don't you ever call my friends blood-tratiors and mudbloods!" He yelled. "Those are my friends, and they treat me with respect! You, who I am ashamed to call my family, are nothing but gossip-suckers, dark magic performing, assholes!"

A few wemon gasped and some men looked as if they wanted to whip out their wands and hex the child. Until Severus stepped in.

"What seems to be the problem Draco?" He asked.

"They-they were talking about me and-"

"So you're going to let their words over-power you so you can unleash your anger?" Severus asked. Draco was silenced. Severus moved out of the door frame and told Draco to go to his father, they would be leaving soon. Draco nodded, not once did he look back at the people who were supposed to be his family.

"I am sorry, everyone." Severus said.

"Oh, it was nothing Severus, thank you, we didn't want that little filth talking to us anyway, much less being in the same room. Which is why we've avoided being out of our rooms. That child does frighten me." One lady smoking said.

Severus looked at everyone. "Though Draco may loose his temper at times, he will not apologize to you all."

Everyone was quiet. until one spoke up. "And why not!"

"For he spoke the truth. Who shoudl apologize for that?" Snape answered. Than he looked at everyone. "If any of you so much look at him wrong, or treat him like dirt once more, or talk bad about him, I will not hesitate to hex you all-wait. I wouldn't want you knowing the satisfaction of getting away-scratch that...I won't hesitate to place you in Azkaban...making sure that when your time is done in there, you are crawling to his feet begging for mercy...Do I make myself clear?"

Snape knew he couldn't put anyone in Azkaban, but they didn't know that. Maybe a little scare could make them stop talking about Draco.

Everyone was quiet, Snape smiled. "It was nice seeing you all." He smiled Than walked out of the room. Draco was quiet on the way home. Lucius began to worry, did Draco not have a good time? He wondered. Draco coudln't wait to get back to school, to be with Ron, Heromine and Harry. His family. He coudln't wait to see Harry the most, for he began to adapt some "feelings" that his heart had no idea what to call them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh! This took so long to write! LOL, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it sounded rushed but I tried my best. <strong>

**Please review, and no flames! Maybe I could have five or six. I'd like five or six or I won't put up another chapter, please and thank you. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	10. Chapter 10 A bit Depressed

**Authoer's note: Draco's acting funny, Lucius is determined to find out why and he's not the only one. Will there be young love?**

**I WANT TO THANK: **_Hikari Ice Angel, LadyGreenleafofMirkwood , Someonesbaby987, cynthiacyvon, kitty tokyo uzumaki **AND **HarryPotterGeek92 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: EVERYONE! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile for which couple you'd like to see happen first :3 **

**-The un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

School was in session. Classes were back to having homework and teachers with desks filled with students ready to learn. Also stories were shared over break. Of course Ron and Harry had to tell Draco that after he left, Fred and George managed to get their hands on ten-tounge-toffes. Draco was half listening, just like he was half smiling all day and half laughing. He was happy and depressed. After his visit with his "Malfoy" side of the family, he vowed to himself that he would never be like those bastards ever again.

Draco was in Potions class with Harry, the two of them were trying to brew some potion that could heal blood clots. Draco helped Harry but was getting pretty annoyed that Harry was only using his time in class to talk with friends and goof off while Draco did all the work.

"Harry, can you hand me some Dragon's tears?" Draco asked. He held his hand out but nothing went in. Draco turned around and groaned, Harry, Ron and Seamus were trying to eat those gummi candies that made you act like the certain animal that you ate. Ron ate a snake and he started hissing, and seamus ate a monkey, he started to jump around making monkey sounds. Harry smiled and ate one thank let out a belch, only it sounded like an Elephant, and it was loud. A bit too loud, for they were caught by Snape messing around and lost Gryffendor thirty points.

"I can't believe that old coot made us loose thirty points!" Harry yelled. It was during passing time and he, Draco, Ron and Seamus were walking to their next class, it would be study time in the great hall. Draco couldn't believe his ears when he heard about some pranks Ron, Seamus and he were going to do to his dad. Draco stood in front of them.

"You know, you lost those points, because you were goofing off, he had all the right to take them away." Draco said.

"Who's side are you on, Mate?" Ron asked.

"No ones! I'm just stating my opinion." draco argued.

"Okay, _Heromine_." Ron said in an annoying voice. Draco narrowed his eyes and walked away, not knowing the prank Harry would set up for his father.

* * *

><p>Draco ignored Ron, and Harry all that day, (which was fine with them, they figured the three of them needed to be apart to refrian from any fights) and he decided to use his day off to finish up on some homework that needed to be turned in the next day. Lucius walked into his family "living space" and smiled when he saw Draco at a small table doing his work. Lucius walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.<p>

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No. I got it." Draco informed.

"Okay...Draco are you feeling okay? You've been quiet ever since we left the family over break." Lucius informed.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Draco snapped, he ignored his father and went back to doing his work. Lucius was surprised. Draco had never talked back to him before. Draco felt horrible, his friends were mad at him just becuase he spoke his opinion and his father was annoying and pestering him as if he were a poking object and Draco didn't particularly like it. Not to mention the fact that the horrible words from his "Family" still stabbed his heart and burned his mind.

_"That child is disgusting! I don't know why Lucius and Severus even bother taking in that mudblood!"  
>"I don't care if he is our kind, he's still raised by muggles, that filth!"<br>"The Dark lord should have finished him, he is both a bother to this family and a freak to socity, who is born from a male? no one but a freak!" _

Those particular sentances, whirled and burned his mind, making him sick in the heart, brain and stomach. Draco started focusing on his homework, he realized that homework was so much tougher than when he was at a Muggle school. His Muggle teacher, Mrs. Smith, never gave out homework on Fridays, she had a smile of an angel and sometimes if the day was fresh and warm, she'd play with other children on the playground. Draco smiled at how amazed Mrs. Smith would be if she ever saw a Quittage match, she always wanted to fly she told Draco once. That's why Draco admired her, she was a child trapped in a adult's body.

Speaking of Quittage, the first game of the Winter term is in a month or so. Draco wondered if Harry would be ready. Harry was the seeker for Gryffendor Draco recalled seeing Harry open up a letter at the great hall the day he was announced seeker, his parents and god-father had sent him letters telling them of how proud they were. And that they would be at his next match. Draco smiled. He was glad for Harry, but...

_"I can't believe that old coot made us loose thirty points!"_

Draco bit his lip at that memory.

"Earth to Draco, my dragon" Lucius smiled.

Draco groaned. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lucius said, wide-eyed and acting innocent. Draco groaned again, his father was so annoying. Draco laid his head in his book, he wasn't going to get any homework done tonight now.

"So, my sweet dragon, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lucius smiled. Draco heard a snap and felt his anger go from a five to a six...

"You bothered me for a whole hour...Just to ask me what was wrong?" Draco yelled. That was a ten on the scale. Lucius wasn't angry, just a bit surprised, he had never seen Draco this angry before, the last time he saw him angry was when he was a bitty little thing and just wanted attention. Lucius walked over to draco.

"What's wrong Draco?" He asked, a bit more serious this time.

"I'm trying to do homework and you're bugging me." Draco answered, well it was half of the truth. Lucius nodded and said he'd leave Draco alone if he wanted some privacy. But he wasn't about to give up at that point. He slipped out the door and started roaming the halls. Lucius figured maybe one of Draco's little friends might know what's up with draco and why he was so crabby and not knows Draco is. Starting with Harry Potter. Harry might be in the Gryffenod tower, Lucius thought, so he ventured his way to Harry. Lucius had no idea which portrat the Gryffendor's were at so it took him a while, not to mention when he found it he had half an hour of guessing which password it was.

He smiled as the fat lady opened up and Lucius stepped inside. Inside the common room he found Harry Potter, sucking on a red velvet sofa he looked up at Lucius he was a bit startled but brushed it off. Harry smiled and stood up.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

Lucius smiled. "No Harry, I'm just curious as to why Draco is so upset, I need answers, Harry, do you know why?"

Harry looked at his feet. "We sort of had a big blow out, and now he's pissed. I know becuase he's ignored Ron, seamus and me."

Lucius felt pity for Harry that moment. For being a Gryffendor, he did have a big heart. Lucius smiled and told Harry to follow him.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, if you do somthing nice for him" Lucius smiled.

"Like what?" Harry asked. They were now outside a door that would lead to the guest rooms where Lucius, Severus and Draco lived at the moment, as a family.

"Well, Draco's been having a problem with his homework, maybe you could help him?" Lucius smiled. "Who knows, he might forgive you."

Harry nodded and thanked Lucius. Lucius smiled back and went off to search for Severus. Harry didn't know it at the moment, but somthing would happen in the next few minutes that would change his whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and no flames! Maybe I could have five or six. I'd like five or six or I won't put up another chapter, please and thank you. <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	11. Chapter 11 Kissy Kissy

**Authoer's note: Harry has come to apologize to Draco, but what happens then the apology turns a bit...lovey-dovey? Also, what will Harry and Draco do when they come to their agreement?**

**I WANT TO THANK: **_realworldiscruel, Someonesbaby987, kitty tokyo uzumaki **AND **HarryPotterGeek92 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: EVERYONE! **

**Warning: OOC, and this is where the "M" rating comes in. **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile for which couple you'd like to see happen first :3 **

**-The un-wanted Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Draco started to feel hot. He was also frustrated. Harry noticed this and walked over to draco. Draco looked up and noticed he wasn't alone. There was a five minute, awkward silence between the two.

"Uh..." Harry started. "I just-um-wanted to...I want to apologize for-today." He blushed.

Draco was still a bit speechless but grunted. "No. It's my fault."

There were no more words, so Harry took the time to sit next to Draco. He noticed Draco seemed to be having a bit of trouble in DADA. Harry was really great in this subject so after a few minutes of explaining what Draco had trouble on, Draco was a bit comfortable enough to talk.

"So...are you really going to prank my father?" Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip, he noticed Draco had hurt in his eyes, his beautiful silver eyes..Harry blushed, what was he thinking?

"Er...no, and even if we were, um...it was going to be a harmless prank, I mean, we just wanted to change his hair color from black to pink or blue or Gryffendor colors." Harry siad. "But that's what I had in mind, I have no idea what Ron and Seamus had in mind, but my plan was harmless, I sware!."

Draco sighed. "Harry...The reason I got so worked up on was, well...Even if he is the most hated teacher to everyone in the school, he's still my dad."

Harry's eyes went wide. He sort of understood what Draco was talking about.

"I've had to live ten years without them, I feel a bit...protective when I hear that someone wants to cause harm, even if it was just a little prank like you were going to do." Draco said.

"Ten years?" Harry asked. "That's how long you lived without them?"

"Yeah." Draco said.

"I coudln't imagine living ten years without my dads-er my mum and dad-not,not to insult you or anything!" Harry said, jumping up and waving his arms. Draco found this amusing.

"Hee, hee. Funny." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry smiled.

"No-nothing, it's just. You look like a baffoon trying to impress me!" Draco laughed. He clutched his stomach and began to laugh a bit harder, he tried to turn around and hid his blushing face but a piece of paper must have slipped on the floor earlier which caused him to go flying in the air. Doing what anyone would so, Harry leaped to help or atleast prevent Draco from crashing to the floor. It ended up with the both of them laying on the floor, Harry on top of Draco.

"H-Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry was baffled. Draco, for some reason...looked so cute under him. Harry followed his hormones that were rapidly increasing (as his bonor) and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco was surprised at first, but felt, warmth and comfort coming from Harry; accepting this, he kissed him back The kiss was over, leaving the two teens speechless. Harry felt somthing stab his heart and fled the room.

"Harry!" Draco called back. But Harry was already gone.

* * *

><p>Draco looked for Harry that afternoon, but haven't found him. That's because Harry had his father's map, he noticed that whereever Draco went, he went the exact oppsite. He couldn't see Draco at the moment, not when he felt like this! He was sure Draco was going to hate him. The feeling of rejection made his chest hurt and he felt tears come to his eyes. No! Draco wasn't going to love him, Draco...Is going to hate him.<p>

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ron and Heromine.

"We've been looking for you!" Heromine said.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked. "Draco's panicking-"

"No! He's not!" Harry yelled. "He hates me! He probably hates me, that's why he's looking for me becuase I-"

Harry covered his mouth at that moment, he didn't want his friends to find out what he did with Draco, he was scared that they'd call him sick and reject him as well. Harry had to speak to someone, anyone! He didn't care who. He turned around and started walking away from his friends, telling them he'd tell them later what happened when he felt better talking about his "situation". Harry breathed in as he started writing his letter to his father. But what does a boy say in a letter to his dad? "Hey, I just kissed a boy, I'm gay and only eleven, I'm fearing my wanna'-be-boyfriend hates me-who's the family?" No! Harry groaned as he threw the quill down. He felt frustrated. And Ashamed. Was it a mistake loving Draco?

No. Harry loved everything about Draco. His laugh, his perfectly kept blonde hair, and his eyes-his sparkling silver eyes. But what if Draco didn't like the kiss?

Harry bit his lip and tried his hardest as to not cry.

* * *

><p>Draco noticed Harry wasn't in his second hour class on Monday, (not that he saw him ever since the kiss) and Draco was getting worried. Ron and Heromine told him that they saw him, but Harry had tried to avoid them too. So the three decided to look for Harry. But it wasn't easy, Ron told them about the map that Harry held. Draco thought of a plan. He'd send someone to Harry. Yes, Harry would know someone would be after him, but it wouldn't be any of the three friends.<p>

"Me?" blaise, a Slytherin asked. Draco nodded

"Why me? I don't even like Potter!" Blaise said.

"Becuase, there's a large box of chocolate frogs in store for you. And, I'll let you cheet off me in Herbology." Draco smiled Blaise looked at Ron and Heromine, he had to make Draco promise that those Gryffendor-"dorks" wouldn't dare tell a sole that he a Slytherin ever helped this for a Gryffendor. Draco agreed and Blaise went out to find Harry. Draco told him to tell Harry that the headmaster wanted him to go to the Gryffendor common room and that his god-father would be here to tell him somthing about his parents.

Without thinking, Harry rushed to the castle, he didn't stop to think about the possibilities coming from blaise. But when Harry entered the common room, he found Draco. (Ron and Heromine told him the password). Harry turned to leave but found that his exit wouldn't budge. Harry sighed and turned to Draco.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"An explination." Draco said. "Was that kiss...real?"

"Well-yea-I mean." Harry stutered.

"Then, you don't want me?" Draco asked. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Becuase you think I'm filthy? If so then why did you kiss me?"

"Draco! I don't find you filthy, I find you hot, really I do" Harry said. "And I kissed you because...I had to."

"You had to?" Draco asked. "Well, why did you HAVE to kiss me?"

"Becuase...I'm fond of you, and I love you." Harry said. Draco felt his stomach clench, he wanted to smile, for Harry Potter loved him. Sure, they were only eleven. but hormones take their charges whenever. Apparently Potter loved Malfoy. Was it all bad? No. It wasn't, Draco thought. Harry found himself walking over to Draco who stood stone frozen to the floor. Harry placed his lips on Draco once more and Draco fell into an ebyss of lust and love.

That was, before a large group of Gryffendors entered the room. Along with McGonagle

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and no flames! Maybe I could have five or six. I'd like five or six or I won't put up another chapter, please and thank you. <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	12. Chapter 12 Reactions

**Authoer's note: We get the parent's reactions! **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_HarryPotterGeek92 , LadyGreenleafofMirkwood Someonesbaby987 kitty tokyo uzumaki, realworldiscruel FanofBellaandEdward _**AND **_disneykid17 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Draco felt scared sitting in the hair outside the headmaster's room with Harry. Both of their parents would be coming any minute to the headmaster to discuss what happened at the Gryffendor common roon. Draco felt nervous as hell, he knew for a fact that his father, Severus hated Harry Potter (and James, along with Sirius and whoever was ever accociated with Harry or his father) and any other Gryffendors with a burning passion, just wonder what he'd think of his only son dating one! Harry Potter for one.

Draco shivered.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco, he was shaking like a child that played out in the snow for far too long. Harry felt his fingers clasping with Draco's and held his hand, that seemed to make Draco stop shaking, but the uncontroable blushing then came to action. Draco looked at Harry snd smiled. Harry smiled back but the two of them had to let go of their peaceful moment as the door opened and the two were to step inside. And inside were confused and non-happy parents. Harry tried to smile at his mom but she flashed him an even sadder frown. Harry's dad was trying not to laugh as he pretended to be coughing.

"Somthing in your throut, Potter?" Snape spat.

"No, there's nothing in my throut, but I believe your son's tounge was in my son's mouth!" James laughed.

Lucius looked at Draco in horror, his worst nightmare was coming true, his son was going for love! Lucius felt so sad, he wasn't going to let his baby go that easily! Lily wasn't all peachy-fun-time herself. Lily thought Harry was too young to start dating. More or less seeing if he was gay or not! She wasn't against gays or bisexuals or anything, she was just being a bit protective of Harry. As was Lucius of Draco.

Albus entered the room and smiled.

"It's Deja vou all over again." He smiled. "over ten years ago, it would be either Severus, Sirius or James in my office with their parents, but now it's the next generation." Albus had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Draco and Harry. Harry and Draco lost their fear, for now.

"We're sorry, sir." Harry commented.

"At Hogwarts, I realize that I have beautiful seeds in my castle, and there is a time for in which they grow into a flower." Albus smiled. "But, I believe that we have rules in which involves keepiung their hands and feet-or lips to themselves." James had to snicker at that.

"I think this is a bit out of hand for us, I think it's your parents, who decided the punishment." Albus said. Then he dismissed everyone. It was an awkward five minute silence when they left the headmaster's room. It ended with Snape taking hold of draco's arm, (very roughly) and dragging him to their chabors.

"Ow!" Draco yelled as soon as his father let go of his grip.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Snape said. "Kissing Harry, a Potter, James' blood no less!"

Draco didn't understand a word that Snape threw at him. Snape didn't care if Draco was gay or bi for the matter, what pissed him off was the fact that Draco was kissing Harry Potter, James Potter's son for no less. Draco didn't understand why his father hated James Potter so much, but even when he father told him not to speak to Harry, Draco would always find Harry. Like this one time, Draco was in the library checking out a book, when Harry popped out in front of him with his invisible cloak.

"So want to meet me out at the forbidden forest tonight?" Harry smiled, sexually.

"We're not allowed there!" Draco whispered.

"Alright! See you at ten" With that Harry was gone. Draco's mouth fell open. He had no idea what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a bit rushed. <strong>**Please review. Maybe four or five reviews please. **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	13. Chapter 13 The forrest

**Authoer's note: Draco and Harry meet in the forest and do some naughty things and their bond grows **

**Sorry for not up-dating as often, I got caught up in another story. But I will finish this story! **

**I WANT TO THANK: **_HarryPotterGeek92 , LadyGreenleafofMirkwood Someonesbaby987 kitty tokyo uzumaki, realworldiscruel FanofBellaandEdward _**AND **_disneykid17 _**FOR REVEWING! THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Draco fumbled with his green and silver scarf, it took a lot of courage and persuasion to tell his father that he was going to sleep in the commen room, Lucius was a bit heartbroken his baby would want to leave his family, but Severus had Saved Draco in the long run. Mentioning that he is growing up and would probably like to spend time with his friends.

But insted he was standing out in the cold waiting for Harry.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Draco asked himself. Draco was thinking of leaving, but what if the second he left, Harry arrived? That would break their ties as friends. But, Draco thought, if he doesn't come, I won't ever talk to him. Draco smiled on his childish plan.

"That's right, never a word to him."

"Never a word to whom?" A voice came behind him Draco screached, making the voice laugh. "You sound like a girl"

"Harry!" Draco yelled, Harry came from the dark. "That was mean."

"Ha, Ha I didn't think so" Harry laughed. Draco just scowled. "So what are we even doing here?" He asked.

"Want to walk in the woods? My dad did it once with sirius when he was fifteen, and I want to do it when I'm eleven. Just to prove him, I'm not a scardy-cat."

Draco was puzzled. "What would we be doing?" He asked.

"I dunno, walking around until it's morning." Harry answered. Draco nodded, seemed simple. And the two wizards started walking to the forest unnoticed. Or atleast they thought. For a half-giant was peeking out his windows moving his curtains.

"Com'on Fang, we got an'utter" He said to the coward dog. "Might want to inform Dumbledore"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter wouldn't admitt he was scared, no way was he scared. Just a bit, freaked. He noticed how the shaddows moved, and how somewhere off in the distance a low scream or howl would occur. Draco on the other hand, was scared. He didn't know the punishment he'd get if he broke the rules by entering the forest, but he knew they'd be serious if they were either caught or someone found out that they stepped a toe in the forest, not to mention the punishment they'd get from their parents!<p>

Harry felt as if they were far enough in the forest to try his experiment out.

"Ok, Draco. There is a reason I brought you here" Harry admitted.

Draco stopped. There was? Draco didn't have time to think before Harry's lips came crashing down on him. Draco closed his eyes and kissed back. Now, most eleven year olds didn't know how to kiss properly, so there was no tounge biting or lip nipping, just a sweet innocent kiss after kiss, after kiss. Draco pulled himself off of Harry to take a breath of air.

"So...you brought me out here, just to kiss you?" Draco asked.

"hmm" Harry nodded. Draco smiled sweetly back and the two kissed once more. This time, for the first time in a while, it started to snow in the forrest. Harry and draco smiled and the two held hands, and dranced in the snow. Not caring how dark it was, or how cold they were. Just the fact that they were together, and that no one could separate them. That is what made their night.

"Alright, that's enough!" A loud voice screamed.

Draco froze. "D-dad?"

Harry froze too, for standing there, next to Albus, Haggrid and the big dog Fang, stood a very pissed off Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Draco knew he shouldn't have stayed outside very long. Now, he was paying the price for it. Laying in bed (in his parent's chambors) with a bad cold and sniffles. He guessed he had about nine blankets wrapped tightly around him and his head was propped up on three pillows. While he layed here suffering, his "mother" was cooking soup for him in their private kitchen. Draco wondered where Harry was. He was guessing he was being yelled at by his parents, by his teachers and Albus. He wanted so badly to be by his side.<p>

"Draco~" A singing voice filled the room. Draco looked up to see his father.

"I have your soup." He smiled. Taking a spoon and dipping it into the chicken broth he put the spoon to Draco's mouth. He isn't doing it, right? draco thought. Nope, he is.

The older blonde frowned once Draco didn't open his mouth.

"Pretend it's a bird or somthing." Then he made soft whistling noises and chirps.

Draco was fed up he slowly opened his mouth allowing the spoon to enter. The older Slytheryn was happy about this. Draco wanted to speak so bad, but his throut hurt. Where was Harry? He wondered. After his soup, Lucius sang to him and whispered rhymes into his baby dragon's ears.

"Please...don't do that again." Lucius finished, then kissed his cheek and left the room.

Do what father? All I did was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me forever, but I hope you liked that :) <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	14. Chapter 14 The Sorcerer's stone

**Authoer's note: Draco and Harry are forced into not being able to see each other! And what news about the Legend does Draco find out about? And what happens when sanpe finds out a bad part of Draco's past with the muggles he's lived with? **

**URGENT! NEED A BETA! PLEASE, REVIEWERS, FAVRIOTE-ADDERS AND ALERTS-ADDERS, PLEASE SEE THIS URGENT NOTICE, IF I DON'T HAVE A BETA FOR THIS STORY, I'M GONNA' CRACK! **

**Thank you reviewers! Keep it up :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Harry looked bored when Sanpe was yelling at him. But he only listened when he talked about Draco. Harry sighed and continued up ignore Snape. Albus gave a sad smile to Harry, sure he never knew the bond between two men, but he could guess Harry was tired of hearing Snape rant.

"Potter, you best be lucky that I'm not headmaster, for if it were me, I'd make sure you'd be expelled!" Snape hissed. Harry could tell by that sentance Snape was all bark and no bite. Harry grumbled. "Professer I-"

"Hush!" Snape yelled. "I'm not...finished, _Potter_"

Harry sighed. Albus smiled. "Severus, it is late...tomorrow there are no classes, maybe we can have Harry's punishment decided tomorrow morning." Snape looked appalled that Harry had gotten off easily, THIS time as well. Harry smiled, but knew his punishment would be severe. It wasn't until Snape _excused _Draco from any punishment was what made Harry explode (but deep down, he was happy Draco didn't need to be punished) Snape smiled and left the room, feeling slightly bad he left Albus with a screaming Potter.

But, Draco wasn't off the hook yet. Severus DID tell him to stay away from Harry Potter He fixed his flowing robe and walked to his chambors to talk with Draco. When he opened the door the first thing that happened was a large blonde tackling him.

"Oh...Severus, I'm so sorry...where Draco?" Lucius said, panicking.

Snape cocked his eyebrow. "He's not here?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me, Hermione" Draco smiled as he placed a stack of books down on a table in the dark library. It was just the two of them and a few candles, bright enough for them to read. Hermione smiled.<p>

"No problem, Draco"

"Oi! What am I? Chop liver?" Draco looked down on the ground, there was Ron with dust all over his robes he was at the very bottom of the shelves. Draco smiled.

"Thank you too, Ron."

"So, 'Mione what book are we looking for exactly?" Ron yawned. Though, deep down, he really had a crush on the "smart cookie" girl, but he didn't like it being woken up really late at night, when it's freezing, just to look for books in the library.

"Anything that has to do with the legend" She commented.

Draco sighed, he folded his arms and smiled. The Night he had with Harry was in a way-perfect. Draco had never had a boy or girlfirend before. Most kids thought he was weird, or scary so they avoided him. Now, that was not an issue, he had friends and family and a lover. Draco put on a goofy smile and didn't notice how lost in his thougths he was until Ron slammed a book on the desk, awakening him.

"RON!" Hermione nearly yelled. "Remember, we're not supposed to be here!"

"Sorry." Ron said, scarcastically.

The Muggle-born huffed and looked at Draco for support, but insted she found him dazing off with a silly smile on his face. She wrinkled her nose but her eyes popped when she noticed a book in his hands. It was the right book!

"Draco! You found it!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Draco asked, snapping out of his daze.

"You found the book!" She smiled.

Draco had no idea what he just did, but the Granger girl was praising him and Ron had a "thank-you-God-now-I-can-go-back-to-bed" look on his face. So he just shrugged and played it cool. "Aw, it was nothing." He smirked. Hermione and Ron, along with draco started fumbling threw the book.

"Here," Hermione said. "What do we need to find out again, Draco?"

"Well, just who's after me and how I can stom him or her." Draco said.

_"Only "The Chosen one" Can perform the spell that will keep darkness away from it's rightful sunshine grove on Earth, "The Chosen one" Born from two males, along with the Sorcerer's Stone, can cast the spell that enchants evil out of the living world. The spell, also etched on the stone, writen in snake tounge, is actually spelled out-"_

Hermione stopped reading to turn to the next page, but...it was torn out. Draco, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. draco looked down at the book, at first not believe that there was a page torn out. Ron looked as if he were going to burst.

"You mean to tell me...that we've been searching all night, just to find out, that the bloody page is ripped out?" He yelled. Draco and Hermione were quiet.

"Great, just great." Ron smirked.

"I...I don't understand." Draco said. "What is The Sorcerer's Stone?"

"That's it!" Hermione smiled. "We don't need the page, we just need the stone"

"Oh, and I expect you know how to read snake tounge? More or less speak it" Ron asked. Hermione glared at the red-head. draco looked up.

"I'm in Slytheryn after all, maybe there's somthing I know...just somehow." Draco wasn't getting anywhere. The three were puzzled, but they quickly blew out their candles once they heard a "Meow" and ran for it, Hermione remembered to bring the book. Of course, she cursed herself for stealing it.

* * *

><p>How am I going to get back in? Draco thought. He stood outside the door of his Fathers' "home". Draco prayed that his parents were sleeping, but he knew better, they were probably fussing over him. He swallowed and figured he'd be better off going to the Slytheryn house to sleep. But, then he'd have to deal with the fighting in the morning. Not to mention face his father in Potions.<p>

Draco sighed and coughed up the courage to open the door.

_"Where were you?" Richard screamed at Draco. Draco shuttered. He clentched at his soft blue-green sweater. It was far too big on him but he liked it. Richard had now thrown the paper on the ground and was furious at Draco. Not that Draco would know his father would be home, he's never home. _

_"I...I was just outside." Draco shuttered._

_"Just outside...JUST OUTSIDE? I know where you were! You were probably trying to runaway! Trying to runaway to find your real parents right?" Draco shook his head. He was so confused. He wouldn't want to runaway. What's the point in running away if you're always alone here too? _

_"I...I was playing." Draco defended, stepping back as his "father" walked to him. He was scared, he was scared he was going to get yelled at even more. He hated being yelled at, the loud noises hurt his hears but it was worse on his heart. _

_"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR MOTHER AND I LOVE YOU? ALL WE ASK FOR IS FOR YOU TO STAY IN THE DAMN HOUSE! CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW ORDERS?" Richard screamed. Draco looked down on the ground he started to cry, he hated it when his father yelled at him like this All he did was go to the park, he didn't see how his parents would mind, seeing how they were NEVER home. _

_"You're Seven years old! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Richard yelled. _

_"I'm...I...I'm sorry." Draco sobbed. _

_"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the mirror." Richard them picked Draco up by that arm and placed him infront of the large mirror in the living room. Draco was to sit there and say over and over again, "I'm a bad child, I shoudl never leave home, Eliza and Richard love me, I love them. I'm a bad child." _

_Draco sobbed when Richard left the room...Sometimes, he did want to run away. _

And just like all those years before...There stood Snape sitting in the chair with a newspaper.

"Where were you?" Snape asked, in a calm voice. Draco knew there was anger behind those words. Fearing somthing was going to happen he started walking backwards. Snape cocked an eyebrow and the door slammed and locked itself. Draco started shaking now. Severus was curious at this point. Why would Draco be fearing him now? Draco was paler than he was usually and he started to sweat, there was only one thing to do now.

With his wand, he went to see what Draco's thoughts were, this would be torture...but it was for his child, his baby.

"**Legillimens!**" Snape said.

"AAAH!" Draco yelled, landing on the floor.

Sanpe got a ton of horrific flashbacks. One was when Draco was crying in his bedroom while Eliza and Richard fought just outside his bedroom doorm another was draco with a painful look as he sees his father step out the door, promising him: "Next time" another was the Mirror punishment Richard had Draco do, and the last was Draco running from Richard as Richard chased him down the street, screaming at Draco to "get his ass back here".

Severus stopped and he saw Draco on the ground, in a crying mess. Slowly he got on his knees and helped Draco up, then he cupped Draco's face.

"My dear child...what did they do to you?" Severus asked.

"I...I hate them!" Draco screamed and cried at the smae time. Just in time, Lucius stepped in the room from outside the door.

"Draco?" He asked. "What happened?" He then took Draco into his arms and held him.

"I hate them, I hate them!" Draco sobbed. Lucius was confused until he saw the shocked looked on Severus. Lucius helped Draco calm down by patting his face with a washcloth to cool him down and sending him to bed (but not before tucking him in and kissing him goodnight). Lucius closed Draco's door. He turned and looked at Snape.

"I don't care who they are, or if they're muggles..." Snape said.

Lucius nodded, knowing what to do. Grabbing at his wand.

"They harmed by poor, poor dragon...they're dead." He threatened in a cool and calm voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me forever, but I hope you liked that :) <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas PART 1

**Author's note: It's Christmas time, and the Drama only unfolds when Draco sees his muggle parents. But who will save him from his nightmares?**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA: LadyGreenleafofMirkwood LET'S MAKE HER FEEL WELCOMED.**

**And Cookies to all of my Reviewers :D I can't believe I have THIS many reviews! Thank you all so, so much! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The days and weeks passed, and pretty soon it officially became December twenty-first. Students had been waiting for this day all December. So of course tests, pop quizzes,and homework did keep them busy. So when it was time to leave for home, they were a bit sad to say goodbye to their friends.

"Ron!" Hermione nearly yelled. Ron looked up from his danish.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked. Harry was a bit too busy to deal with what they were fighting about. He and Draco were busy putting their luggage away, and folding out the seats of the train. Ron swallowed the rest of the danish, and plopped his butt down next to Hermione.

"So, any Christmas plans?" He asked out loud.

Draco shrugged. He looked out the window at the large castle, this morning had been rough for him. He told his birth parents about wanting to spend Christmas with his "Muggle parents" since he did promise them Christmas. It was obvious that Lucius was a bit upset because he didn't smile at all that morning, and Severus, he guessed, was pretty pissed at his idea. Draco did promise to write to tell them about his Christmas.

Draco was silent on the ride to the station. He looked out the window, and ignored Ron's food addiction and Hermione's disgust in it. He did notice that Harry was quiet as well, and Harry did smile at him whenever Draco took a quick glance at him. Before they got off the train, Hermione and Ron went ahead. Harry kissed Draco's cheek, and told him that he'd see him when school was back in session.

"If you have any Muggle presents, I'll help you burn them with something I KNOW I'm getting." Harry said with a smile.

"Burn?" Draco asked, very curiously. "What are you getting?"

"My Godfather and his lover, Remus, swear that they got me a fire stone..." Harry smiled. Draco looked puzzled. So Harry went on to explain that the stone would catch fire or melt an object that it's placed upon. Draco had to smile at that. He knew he'd never get anything like that!

"I might get a bike, but I don't know." Draco said.

"A bike?" Harry was confused. "I know what it is, but I can't imagine getting one, it looks boring"

"Well, you grew up with brooms and magic, Harry, I didn't." Draco pointed out. Harry smiled and held Draco's hand.

"You're adorable." He smiled. Draco blushed but smiled.

* * *

><p>Richard and Eliza were at the station (the muggle one to be exact) Staring at an empty station. NO ONE was there. Richard was getting impatient and Eliza, worried. Richard looked at his watch, and Eliza looked around nervously. They were the ONLY people at the station. There was no one else, (accept a few janitors) no train, no Draco.<p>

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" Richard asked.

Eliza just messed with her hair and make-up.

"Are we not on time?" Richard asked. The two just stood there, never noticing the people that were coming out of the wall that secretly connected the Platform to Hogwarts. They didn't even notice Draco until he came behind them to hug them. He scared the day lights out of them. THEN they noticed the massive people behind them. Draco smiled.

"Muggles" he muttered, trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Severus was busy looking through a mirror, but he wasn't looking at himself, he was looking inside Draco's room. The room where he lived with the Muggles. It was more of a spying spell the Dark Lord had conducted. The spell of course was illegal, but Severus would go to great lengths for his child. Lucius walked in while Severus was doing this.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Seeing if everything is all right." Severus said. Lucius nodded. Biting his bottom lip to hold back tears at what Severus told him a while ago. Those Muggles, well, only one of them, "disciplined" Draco with severe punishment. Making Draco very selfconscious. Lucius wanted to hex the bastard so fucking bad, but he held back his anger, knowing it would be a cowardly thing to do. To fight a Muggle, that is. They both made a promise that there was no harm in "scaring" the Muggles either. Lucius had been debating on whether he should threaten to turn them into toads or snakes. He had also thought about lying to them, saying that he hexed them, and that they'd only have a few short years to live. He liked the latter better than the former.

"I know Love, but the train just left two hours ago, they won't be in London until six tonight."

"True, but there's no harm in testing. Besides, look at this room! It's a mess!"

Lucius took a peek, and smiled at the very messy room Draco had. It was scattered with video game boxes, food wrappers, dirty socks, and other clothing items. The bed wasn't made either. It wasn't a large room, which made both parents say it was "unsuitable" for Draco. They thought their child deserved his own mansion (but that was just the loneliness talking) at the least. Even with all the clutter, Lucius couldn't help but notice a Playboy sticking out from under a pillow. He gasped and scoffed out in horror.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Lucius pointed to the Playboy. Severus pointed at the mirror and the object was blown up in size so they could have a better look at it. The cover was of a naked blonde with bunny ears. You couldn't see the front of her, but you could see the peep in her large and sweating breasts. She had a smile on her face and the cover read: Hot and Wet, ready for Summer. Obviously it was an old magazine. Draco would have to purchase a new one.

"My baby reading porn!" Lucius cried. "He's only eleven!"

Severus couldn't help but blush a bit. Great, just what he needed, "the sex talk". That's totally what he needed to start a conversation when his son came home.

* * *

><p>Draco was busy cleaning his room after he got home, and he was very glad he locked his bedroom door right before he left the house for Hogwarts. He knew Eliza and Richard would freak out if they saw this! He shuttered at the thought of his REAL parents finding out about this. He stuffed the Playboys in his closet in between some books. The tapes of smut and sexual content were thrown in their boxes, and tossed under the bed, along with everything else. When Draco's bed was made, he smiled. The room looked immaculate, except for the trash that was under the bed and smashed in the closet.<p>

He had no idea his birth father, Lucius, watched the whole "clean up".

Draco hopped downstairs for dinner, and called out for his parents. Eliza was in the kitchen. Richard, no where to be found.

"Mum?" Draco asked. "Where's father?"

"Oh...I think he had to go back to work for a meeting. He'll be back around seven." Eliza smiled. She was putting her long, light blonde hair in a bun. Draco slowly nodded. It was like this EVERY Christmas. Eliza would be busy in the kitchen while Draco would have to bring in the tree, and decorate it himself. He did like decorating, but each year it became a little more dull. It's no fun having a "family holiday" if you're the only person doing something. By the time dinner was done, the tree and the whole living room had been decorated by Draco. He sighed and figured he might as well go eat something.

His mother was in the middle of a phone conversation with his "aunt" Sarah, who was pregnant. Eliza said something that caught Draco's attention.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." After hanging up the phone she went for her coat.

"Where are we going, mum?" Draco asked.

"I...I have to go to the hospital, Draco, my sister's in labor." Eliza smiled. "I need you to stay home and wait for your father. He should be home in a few minutes. Draco nodded and Eliza left.

* * *

><p>"So, what would your favorite memory of Christmas be, Sirius?" Harry smiled sitting on the sofa across from his favorite (and only) godfather, Sirius. The two were dressed in formal clothes for a family picture that was to be taken. Harry's mother and Father were...busy, getting dressed. Sirius didn't mind watching his favorite (and only) god-son, there was a bag of his favorite dog treats in store if he gave James and Lily "five minutes" to "get dressed".<p>

So the two were in the living room, eating chocolate and talking.

"Um...when I was six" Sirius said. "Though, Christmas wasn't really a...happy occasion...in my family." Harry was a bit worried that he went too far by asking that question. "But, when I was six I got a muggle sled..." Sirius made a glum face and looked a tad bit pissed. It made Harry smile, knowing that SOMETHING good came out of that sled. "Well, I decided to take it for a spin and I did...right into your father."

Harry gasped. "WHAT?" He laughed.

"Yeah...that was the day I met James, it's my most favorite Christmas memory of all time."

Harry smiled, and then remembered that meeting Draco in the classroom for the first time was his favorite memory as well. He smiled softly and remembered the blonde haired-blue eyed beauty that was waiting for him. He imagined Draco's smile, and how perfect those lips were. That beautiful curve...that beautiful soft rose color. God, he felt as if he wanted to take Draco right now-Wait! What was he thinking! He hadn't even hit puberty yet! The only thing he knew about sex was the Playboys he hid under his bed.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sirius asked pointing at Harry's chocolate bar.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and ate the whole thing in one bite.

"You're a dick," Sirius said sarcastically.

Just then Harry's parents came trotting downstairs. James was fixing his collar, and Lily her hair. "Sorry that took a while, my button wouldn't go in" James lied.

"I just hate my hair." Lily said, both were trying to deny the fact that they just did a little mattress-mambo. Harry sighed.

"I'm an under-achiever, not an idiot. Dad, if you both wanted sex, you could have just told me, and I would have left you alone." Harry said that with a straight face, and stood up from his spot on the couch, leaving the three adults silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco and a Playboy...I don't know, but how many boys would be curious about that at such a young age? Well, I wouldn't know because I'm a girl, but I had that in the story because it reminded me of something funny that happened to my brother when he was 11. I was about 3 or 4 when I found my mom chewing him a new asshole because she found a Playboy in my brother's room. This brought me back funny memories so I figured Draco might have to go through the same thing.<strong>

**Ha, Ha, Poor Draco.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel and my awesome Beta: Lady Greenleaf of Mirkwood.**


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas PART 2

**Author's note: It's Christmas time, and the Drama only unfolds when Draco sees his muggle parents. But who will save him from his nightmares?**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA: LadyGreenleafofMirkwood LET'S MAKE HER FEEL WELCOMED.**

**And Cookies to all of my Reviewers :D I can't believe I have THIS many reviews! Thank you all so, so much! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It was Christmas eve, Draco was laying in his room on his bed, alone. His father wasn't to be home until later tonight, and his mother was staying at his aunts house to help her sister Sarah take care of the baby. draco felt so lonley. He bet this wouldn't be the Christmas if he stayed with his birth parents. Now that he thought about it, he missed them, dearly. He wondered what they were doing for Christmas (he dind't know it, but right now they were eating dinner and watching HIM threw a mirror at Hogwarts). He wondered, did they spend time together, eating dinner opening presents and having fun?

Then he wondered about Harry, what did he do for Christmas, and Ron? and Hermione? Did they have fun with their families?

He sighed, deep down, he never felt loanlier. Scratch that, it wasn't until he had recieved a phone call from his father, informing that he had been snowed in at his boss' house and was spending christmas with his family. That made Draco nearly cry.

"B-But...Father...you told me that we would spend time with each other" Draco chocked on a sob.

Lucius looked up, hearing his dragon start to cry.

"_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANY CHOICE OF THE MATTER, DRACO?" _Richard yelled on the other line. "I HAVE TO GO NOW, GOODBYE"

Richard hung up on Draco, Draco lowered his head.

Lucius couldn't stand it anymore. Without even thinking, he stepped his foot in the large mirror, then half of his body and before he knew it, he was in Draco's muggle parent's house.

"F-father?" Draco asked, appalled.

"Hello, my sweet. I hate Mirror travel, it takes too much time." Draco was still watching his blonde-haired father struggled out of the mirror in the hallway. It was a fairly small mirror, but Lucius was able to get through. Lucius took a look around the muggle hallway. Draco still stood there, trying to figure out if he should be very suprused, or uttlerly happy.

"Oh! Is this you? You are so cute!" Lucius smiled. Taking a baby picture of Draco off the wall. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hated that outfit, though" Draco felt a bit embaressed looking at the old picture of himself in a sailor outfit. Lucius only smiled.

"I want it." He started to put the picture in a bag when draco held his wrists.

"You can't just take things from my parents!" Draco said, worried.

"So. They took you from me." Lucius said, straight-faced and clearly pissed. "And, they had the nerve to leave you here ALONE!" Draco was a bit taken back by his father's statement, but in a way, he knew that was right and it was wrong to leave a child alone on Christmas.

"Well...Come with me, my dragon" Lucius smiled.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"To your home, you're birth place, come spend Christmas with your father and me" Lucius had a big grin on his face, and Draco DID want to spend time with his family. He smiled and nodded. While packing his trunk, He began to wonder. What would his parents say, when they come home and find out that he's gone? Eliza would freak and Richard would worry and that would make him angry and violent. He figured he would leave a note, even though this would be lying, he'd tell them that school was in session and his parents came to pick him up.

He sighed and stopped packing for a moment, he wondered, was he really doing the right thing?

Then he figured: They deserve a nice Christmas too. Nodding his head, he began packing.

"Take your presents, love" Lucius smiled. Draco shook his head.

"It's okay, I already know what they are." Draco smiled. Lucius looked puzzled. Draco then explained to him how "muggle children" are very crafty when it comes to presents. And he found his presents in the closet in his parent's room. They were all lame presents in his opinion.

"I'll just act surprised." Draco smiled.

"Or...we could burn them" Lucius said, straight faced.

Draco laughed, thinking his father was making a joke. He stopped when Lucius still looked at him seriosuly. "I'm not joking"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up on Christmas morning, it was four in the morning, but he didn't care. Immediatley he ran to his parents' room, they were still sleeping so he climbed in the middle and went under the covers. James mumbled nonsence in his dreams while Lily was silenty breathing. Harry smiled and giggled.<p>

"God, I hope they didn't have sex, I'm getting out if that's the case" He whispered.

"mmm..." James said in his sleep. "I...I wanna' ride the pony"

Harry covered his mouth and tried hard not to laugh. He was upset he couldn't do magic and record this...this would be perfect blackmail. Harry figured that he'd just have to wait another time. As he turned to face his mother's back and fall asleep, James rolled over and grabbed Harry, covering Harry's mouth with his arm, James held Harry like a giant Teddy Bear.

"Mmmmm...Pony...pony." James smiled.

"dad..." Harry whispered once his mouth was free.

"pone...pony" James smiled again.

"_Dad_" Harry said in a normal voice.

"No..no Sirius...it's my turn...friends share...it my turn to ride da pony." James mumbled.

"GODAMMIT DAD! WAKE UP!" Harry screamed. Alearting James and Lily. They both woke up in a shoke and James grabbed for his glasses on the nightstand, while Lily rubbed her eyes. "darling, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" Lily asked soothingly.

"No, Lily, he wants to open presents." James said, a bit pissed that he was woken up, but also happy himself that it was christmas time. "Wait...presents? I WANNA' OPEN PRESENTS!" James smiled and hopped out of bed, Harry jummping and running right behind him. While Lily slowly got out of bed and slowly walked, still half alseep to the tree. James jumped on the back of the couch (almost hitting Sirius) and landed with a THUD on the ground.

"Preasents" He lightly moaned, evily. Harry, the same expression.

Sirius opened his eyes and rubbed one, then turned his attention to the tree.

"I can open mine faster!" He threatened James winking at him, Jamed winked back getting the memo. "No you can't!"

* * *

><p>Draco slowly streched in bed and yawned. Looking out his window, he noticed it was snowing. He smiled, he loved snow. It was sprinkled all over the large back yard like powderd sugar. He slipped on his slippers and his robe. He had arrived at his-<em>wow, it felt different calling it that<em>. He thought. _My house, my parents_...He sighed, wondering how Richard and Eliza were.

Draco had a little trouble wondering where he was at, but when he came to the stairs. He was a bit confused to see Narcrissa and Aviel. His fathers were downstairs as well.

"Darco! Happy Christmas" Narcrissa smiled.

Lucius stood up and smiled, walking to his son. Wrapping his arms around him.

"Hello my dragon, want to open presents?" He smiled.

"Oh, sure" Draco smiled. "I'm sorry I hadn't gotten anything for you." He felt guilty, he hadn't had anytime nor money to give his parents or Narcrissa and Aviel anything.

"It's fine, Draco." Aviel spoke, "I already got everything I wanted. And this will be your first wizard christmas. We want it to be special for you." Draco's christmas had gone well. Infact it was spelnded. He had gotten a few muggle items like clothes and school supplies but he had gotten books on wizard legends and myths. An authetic picture sighned by Victor Krumb (although he had no idea who that was) and a few other things.

He really couldn't decide what to call this feeling. He had really never had a "Christmas". Granted he was given gifts, but there was never any excitement.

"Draco? Is somthing wrong?" Lucius asked noticing how saw Draco looked.

Draco smiled. "I'm fine."

Lucius bit his lip. He wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long up-date I hope this makes it up by up-dating as a christmas present ^^ Please review. <strong>

**-The Un-wanted Angel and my awesome Beta: Lady Greenleaf of Mirkwood.**


	17. RE-WRITE COMING TOMORROW

**Hello, I am sorry to inform you that this IS NOT a chapter, rather it is a promise. I went on a long hiatus due to a death in the family, it wasn't just writing I gave up on, but wanting to live as well. But I had (forcibly) sought help and now cured from all major depression, I have been inspired to write more Harry Potter. And I begin with informing you all of a Re-write of this story. **

**It will be up Tomorrow! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**

**P.s Thank you, thank you, thank you all with your encouraging reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the new story. **


End file.
